Caught in a Bad Romance
by Punk Rock Kitsune
Summary: Anzu Mazaki is the daughter of two well known parents, and a lot is expected from her. When Anzu falls in love with Bakura, the infamous thief of Domino High School, she has four problems; her parent's disaproval, Bakura's limited love, Mai, and Ryou.
1. The Dangerous Crush

**Caught in a Bad Romance**

**Pairing: **_**Yami Bakura/Anzu Mazaki, slight Yami Bakura/Mai, some Ryou/Anzu, which might turn into the main pairing. Not sure yet. **_

**Rating: **_**T**_

**Genre: **_**Drama/Romance**_

**Summary**

_**Anzu Mazaki is the daughter of the well renowned Sheriff Daiki Mazaki, and of her famous photographer mother Akane Mazaki. When Anzu unknowingly falls in love with Bakura, the infamous thief of Domino High School, will she go to any lengths to prove to him that she's worthy? There are only two things standing in her way; her parent's disapproval, and the fact that Bakura's love is very limited. Especially towards someone as innocent as Anzu.**_

**Disclaimer: **_**I sadly don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. The rights belong to his amazingness, Takahashi Kazuki. **_

**Mini Translation: **_**Daijoobu desu ka- Are you okay?**_

_**Ohayoogozaimasu- Good morning**_

_**Minasan- Everyone**_

**Chapter 1**_** The Dangerous Crush**_

_**Anzu's P.O.V.**_

As I put on my pink and blue school uniform and brushed my short brown hair, I was mentally preparing myself for the last month of my junior year at Domino High School. This was my last month of freedom, because my parents will then continually bug me about universities all my senior year.

My dad, the well-known sheriff Daiki Mazaki, wants me to go to Chie University so I can major in some field of politics. My mother, the beautiful red head Akane Mazaki (hence her name) wants me to major in some sort of arts. I love the arts, but I love performing arts the best. I want to go to the Julliard School in New York, and become a dancer.

Of course, my parents don't like the idea.

"All dancing will get you is a job at a strip club!" my father said.

"Dad!" I cried. "There are so many dancers out there that are successful. They land roles in movies, bands, and music videos. Dance is my passion, why can't you see that?"

"Dancing isn't a worthwhile career." Mom told me sternly.

"Oh, and taking a bunch of pictures is more worthwhile than new experiences in dance?" I snapped.

I had that fight with my parents last night, on Sunday. I hate having these kinds of fights on Sunday, because then I don't get any sleep, and then I'm exhausted in the morning. I sighed at the bags under my blue eyes and grabbed my yellow backpack, ready to go. I rushed downstairs, knowing Yugi, Yami, Jounouchi, Honda, and Ryou were waiting at my house for me.

Ever since the end of my sophomore year, Ryou has decided to join our crew on our walks to and from school. The snow white haired guy is a big softy, unlike his twin brother, Bakura. He and Bakura are _nothing_ alike, personality-wise. In their appearance, Bakura's long white hair is spikier than Ryou's, and his brown eyes aren't innocent like Ryou's. His eyes look more dangerous, which many girls at Domino High find very attractive.

Ryou is so sweet and sensitive, yet Bakura is ruthless and, well, dangerous. He's taken though. The junior goes out with senior Mai Valentine, who is a real rebel. She plays people like cards, and so it's not hard to see how Bakura and Mai got together in the first place; Mai tried to play him, and Bakura tried to steal from her, and that event led to them starting a relationship, where they work together to achieve what they desire as a benefit.

Jounouchi is in love with Mai, and I feel bad for him because Mai sees Jou as a loser. I would like some pity for myself; for I am in love with Bakura, the "King of Thieves" as everyone called him.

Why am I in love with the thief? Yeah, he's really good-looking, but in class when he thinks no one is paying attention to him, he has some serious math skills that can almost rival Seto Kaiba. I came to learn that before Bakura and Ryou's parents died, they were both mathematicians. Now, Ryou and Bakura live in a small house that was only big enough for the two of them. Even after going through all of that, Ryou still acts as though nothing happened. That incident only happened two years ago, and I haven't seen Ryou upset at all. The poor guy. He must be bottling up his feelings inside.

"Hello? Earth to Anzu." Yugi called, waving a hand in my face.

I quickly snapped out of it.

"Oh, sorry you guys! I spaced there. Let's go!" I cried.

"It's off to da hell-hole called school." Jounouchi grumbled.

"Why? Because you can't get Mai to go out with you, let alone even see you standing in front of her?" Honda smirked.

"What! You'll pay for dat! That remark ain't goin' to be forgotten unless I sock one to ya!" Jou cried.

The rest of us heartily laughed as we continued to walk to school.

Yami walked up next to me.

"You only space out when something is on your mind, so what's up?" Yugi's cousin asked.

I sighed.

"My parents…again." I told him, only telling half of the truth.

Yami could tell that I was hiding something, but didn't press further.

"Like I always tell you; if you have faith in your parents and fate, like I do in the heart of the cards, then nothing will be impossible. Well, except Jou getting a date with Mai." Yami smirked.

"I heard dat, Yami!" Jounouchi cried.

As you can see, I haven't told anyone of my crush on Bakura, not even my best friends Yugi and Yami, to whom I tell everything to. I know that I will have to tell someone eventually, but how can I when Bakura is already in a relationship? It just doesn't seem right. Suddenly, a question popped into my brain.

I tapped Ryou on his shoulder.

"Yes Mazaki-san?" Ryou responded, using honorifics.

"How come Bakura doesn't walk with us? I mean, why should you walk all the way to school when your brother does something else?" I ask.

"Mai picks him up on her motorcycle. Besides, he's learning how to ride one, so he can give Mai rides to places." Ryou replied.

"Oh." was my response.

I should have known better anyway. What else would Bakura be doing? Riding on the back of some stranger?

When we arrived at school, we all broke off into our separate groups to go to our first class of the day.

"Bye!" I called, walking with Ryou, Yugi, Yami, and Jounouchi to first period advanced Algebra (the fact that Jou was smart enough to get into advanced Algebra is mind blowing).

Ryuji Otogi had waited on Honda, along with Malik and Marik, so the guys walked to their class.

For some strange reason, my stomach churned as I neared my class.

"Daijoobu desu ka, Anzu? You look a little pale." Yugi said, concerned.

I waved his concern off.

"I'm good! It's just the weather." I replied.

"Are you having a heatstroke?" Yugi asked, slightly confused.

Embarrassed, I told him never mind and entered the classroom boldly. My boldness was short lived when I spotted Bakura…and Mai sitting on his desk.

I honestly should be used to that by now, but every time I see them together like that before first period, it reminds me how I'm never going to experience something like that. I might as well become a nun in the Catholic church.

Trying to ignore them, I took my seat next to Bakura and tried to look elsewhere. After five minutes, I dared to look at Bakura. He caught my glance, and so did Mai. She narrowed her eyes slightly at me, a warning sign, and I quickly got up and walked over to Yami and Yugi's seats. Bakura smirked at my cowardice, and continued talking to Mai.

People say that opposites attract, but I don't think so. Mai and Bakura are so much alike, it's not even funny. Mai is more protective of Bakura than he is of her. Even _glancing_ at her boyfriend seems like a threat to Mai. I just feel bad for Ryou every time he glances at his twin. That reminds me; Ryou is so sweet, yet he's single. I really do like him, but not in the same way as Bakura.

The warning bell rang, and Mai hopped off Bakura's desk. As I made my way to my seat, I caught sight of Bakura and Mai demonstrating public affections heatedly.

"Get a room." I muttered, slightly irritated.

Bakura growled at me once Mai left his class.

"I don't feel like dealing with a bitch today, so keep your comments to yourself." he snapped.

I gasped in shock. He was lucky that Kitsune-sensei entered the classroom, or else I would've told him off.

"Minasan ohayoogozaimasu!" Kitsune-sensei greeted us.

"Ohayoogozaimasu!" the class replied.

I glanced at Bakura again. He has been in a really bad mood lately.

"I wonder if Bakura has a male version of PMS…?" I wondered aloud.

"I heard that, wench!" Bakura snarled.

"Leave her alone." Ryou told Bakura harshly. "Just because you're upset because of-"

"That's enough, Ryou!" Bakura snapped. "And I'm sure Mazaki can fend for herself."

I just couldn't believe Bakura's attitude today. Usually Bakura and I are good friends in and sometimes out of class.

"I don't know what your problem is today, but let's not let that get in the way of our friendship." I told him, basically offering peace.

"Maybe if you stop with your damn friendship speeches, we can actually have one." Bakura said harshly.

I seriously considered slapping him, but I decided to be the bigger person. Even after Bakura snapping at me and insulting me, I still have feelings for him. Ryou looked at me wistfully and turned back around.

_Mazaki-san is such a nice person. And it's obvious that she's in love with my twin. I just wish that she could tell that I was in love with her…_

**Yay! A love triangle and I only started! I've decided to work on this while I'm working on my other stories so I'll have something to do if I'm stuck on my other stories, and I think I won't have a writer's block on this one. **

**Ryou: Those who review will get cookies from yours truly!**

**Me: Am I allowed to review my own story?**

**Ryou: No.**

**Me: Damn it. It was worth a shot.**


	2. Is He Worth It?

**Caught in a Bad Romance**

**Pairing: **_**Anzu/ ?, slight Yami Bakura / Mai, and maybe others**_

**Rating: **_**T**_

_Ohhh ohhh ohhh oh oh oh_

_Caught in a bad romance_

_Ohhh ohhh ohhh oh oh oh_

_Caught in a bad romance_

**Chapter 2 **_**Is He Worth It?**_

_**Anzu's P.O.V.**_

After math class ended, Bakura immediately left the classroom, not even bothering to pack up his stuff.

"Geez, what's his problem?" I asked Ryou.

Ryou sighed. "Well, I'm really not supposed to say anything, but I'll say this; he and Mai are currently having some problems."

My eyes widened in shock. The couple meant to be having _problems_? Since when?

"What has happened between them?" I asked, getting in Ryou's face.

Ryou blushed at my closeness and stuttered "I can't say anymore. Sorry, Mazaki-san."

I sighed and began to walk out the classroom door.

"Wait, Mazaki-san!" Ryou called after me.

"Sorry, but I have to get to class, Ryou. I just can't stand to keep secrets when I don't have the whole truth."

I know that what I said was hypocritical, since I have a secret that I haven't told anyone. Too bad I didn't realize that Ryou had already figured it out.

Upset that he had upset me, Ryou caught up with me.

"Gomen, Mazaki-san. But Bakura is my twin, and I would never betray his trust. I've told you too much already." he said.

"Don't apologize, I understand that." I replied warily. "It makes me wish that I had someone to trust with my secrets, an older sister would be great. Unfortunately, I'm an only child with controlling parents."

"You have Yugi and Yami and the others, Mazaki-san. Or perhaps…me." Ryou replied softly.

Ryou's words made me shiver.

"I have to go." I told him quickly, running off.

Ryou sighed again and walked in the other direction.

_She will never have feelings for me. She must really care about Bakura. My twin is blind if he thinks Mai is a better girlfriend than Mazaki-san. Bakura better realize that soon, or else I'll lose it._

I entered my AP History class right when the bell rang. That conversation with Ryou didn't make things any better. Ryou only left me with more questions ,and I still don't know what's specifically happening with Bakura

I took my seat next to the said junior, who was having a conniption fit.

"Sorry." he told me coldly.

I looked at Bakura in surprise. He _apologized_ to me?

"Bakura, are we still friends? Lately, you've been distant." I whispered.

Bakura turned to me with a slight smile, good enough to make my heart leap.

"Of course we're still friends. I'm just having a male PMS, as you put it."

My face flushed with red and Bakura gave me his famous smirk.

"Mai and I are having some issues, which might end badly." he continued.

I raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by "badly"?"

Bakura flipped some of his spiky hair back (insert fan girl squeal) and turned away.

"That's none of your concern."

Disappointed, I turned myself back around.

_I wonder if he means badly as in breakup . Bakura deserves someone with class. They both need someone with class…_

Just then, a heart-breaking thought struck me.

…_is Bakura even worth the amount of trouble I'm going through? He seems to really enjoy the bad girls, and I'm the exact opposite. I'm innocent and naïve (as said by Bakura a year ago)._

Then, a flash of determination flowed through my mind.

_I'll show him that I'm good enough for him! I can be a bad girl too! I know I have it in me! _

Bakura glanced at me, wondering why my expression changed from sad to determined.

…_I'll never figure that girl out._ Bakura thought.

**I know, this was verrrryyyy short, but I had no choice but to end it here so I can save the real storyline for later chapters, which starts in the next chapter. What is Anzu planning to do to get Bakura to notice her in a different way.**

**Ryou: ***_**looks sadly at his fresh plate of cookies**_*** No one wanted my cookies, because they didn't review.**

**Fan girls: Don't cry! We still love you!**

**Me: Sure you do. Ryou's cookies have to be eaten someday, you guys!**

**Bakura: That's what she said.**

**Me: ***_**sarcastically**_*** You know, for a thief, you are quite the comedian.**

**Bakura: You know you love me.**

**Me: ***_**thinks dirty thoughts**_*** Uh, yeah I do!**


	3. Mixed Up And I Think I Like It

**Caught in a Bad Romance **

**Me: The following reviewers get Ryou's cookies- **_**strawberry chizoey **_**and **_**loveydoveygirl123**_**! **

**Ryou: Yay! People like my cooking after all!**

**Bakura: I just hope that I forgot to put poison in the one Punk Rock Kitsune ate.**

**Me; *stops eating cookie* What?**

**Bakura: Nothing.**

**Warning: Alcohol reference and strong language by Bakura will be in this chapter. *glares at Bakura***

**Bakura: …o.O**

**Chapter 3 **_**Mixed Up and I Think I Like It**_

_Ra ra uh, uh, uh_

_Rum-aaa rum mum-aaa_

_Ga ga ooh la la_

_Want your bad romance_

_Ra ra uh, uh, uh_

_Rum-aaa rum mum-aaa_

_Ga ga ooh la la_

_Want your bad romance_

"Anzu-chan, are you sure you want to go through with this?" Shizuka Kawai asked me, kind of concerned.

There was a high school party going on in Domino City at a club, and if I know Bakura, he wouldn't miss it for the world. I decided to go down there and show him that I can have a good time as well. With Shizuka-chan as a freshman, she was full of uncertainty and fear.

"Don't worry about a thing, Shizuka-chan. Jou is here too, remember? And don't forget Otogi as well." I smirked.

Shizuka blushed at the mentioning of her crush, the good-looking Dungeon Dice master. She is too afraid to talk to him alone, so she always makes me join her and Otogi. The thing is, Otogi is starting to like her as well, so it's only a matter of time. I love love stories like this.

Shizuka and I entered Club Domino, and the music was blasting and people were dancing. This is my kind of place! Without the control of my parents, I can truly express myself.

"Let's dance!" I cried, pulling Shizuka with me onto the dance floor.

"Noooo! I can't dance at all!" Shizuka cried.

I spotted someone near us and smirked. "Well, how about having a dancing partner?"

"That sounds good. Will it be you-?"

Before Shizuka could continue, I twirled her into Ryuji Otogi, who happened to be standing near us. She twirled right into his chest, making her blush.

"Oh, Kawai! I never thought that you would come to a party like this." Otogi smirked.

"Anzu-chan invited me." Shizuka replied shyly.

"Well, come hang out with me, Jounouchi, and Honda. I believe that Anzu did this on purpose." Otogi replied, grinning deviously.

After making sure things were going well with Otogi and Shizuka-chan, I went my own way and began my search for Bakura.

_He thinks that Mai is a rebel, but watch out, Bakura! The real me will be revealed today!_ I thought smugly.

Bakura was sitting with Ryou, Malik, and Marik at a table at the party, getting wasted on booze. Ryou was concerned about his alcohol intake, but he really didn't give a damn. Bakura broke up with Mai today. She just didn't cut it anymore. Besides, when she goes off to college, then what? It was better off this way for him.

"Bakura, you'll end up passing out like you did last time if you keep drinking all of that booze," Marik was saying. "Mai had to take your sorry ass home."

"Also, it's illegal." Malik piped up randomly.

"I don't give a damn about my consciousness or Mai, so shut the hell up." Bakura spat at them.

Ryou rolled his eyes. "If you're so depressed about Mai, then why did you break up with her?" he asked me.

"I'm _not_ depressed, you fool! I'm a free man, and I want to enjoy it." Bakura growled.

"Dude, you're seventeen. You haven't even been through puberty yet, due to the size of your cock." Marik snickered.

"You'll pay for that, bitch!" Bakura shouted, the alcohol obviously getting to his head.

Before Ryou had the chance to break up the fight, Bakura's eyes were averted to a dancing figure near them. She was graceful in her movements, not slutty like the other people. Familiar blue eyes and brown hair came into view…

"…Mazaki?" Bakura said, dumbfounded.

"Mazaki-san is here! At a _club_! Since when?" Ryou cried, getting a bit nervous.

Bakura pulled his balled fist away from Marik and began to walk towards me, as if in a daze.

"What happened to him being a "free man"?" Marik snickered, sitting back down.

"I just hope he doesn't do anything foolish." Ryou whispered, turning away.

Bakura came up to me and tapped me on my shoulder. I turned around, still dancing, and smiled.

"Ah, Bakura! Glad you could make it!" I grinned.

The shock that was on his face was priceless.

"Mazaki, what are you doing here? This is not a place for people like you." Bakura told me, somewhat sternly.

I scoffed and continued dancing. "And this isn't the place for people who like to get wasted on drugs after a break up."

"Now you listen here-!"

"Oh, Shizuka-chan's waving to me! Save a dance for me?" I suggested.

I went to see what Shizuka needed while Bakura was baffled by our encounter.

"Did one of you give her some drugs or some Monster to make her completely high?" Bakura asked when he sat back down with his twin and friends.

Ryou shook his head. "No; this was the real Anzu. She loves dance, obviously, and her parents don't like her doing stuff like that, which is why she can be confined."

Bakura looked over at me with Shizuka and smirked.

"A rebel, huh? Interesting…"

"What's the matter, Shizuka? Where's Otogi?" I asked curiously.

Shizuka's face looked crestfallen, and Jou was pissed off.

"Wait till I get my hands on dat jerk! He's gonna pay for bailin'!" he seethed.

I looked at Shizuka with sympathy. "He left?"

"Not only did he leave, but he left with _Mai_." Shizuka said bitterly.

My eyes widened in shock. No way! Otogi wouldn't be so stupid as to leave with her! What has gotten into him?

"I'm sure they didn't _leave_. I mean, you have to give Otogi a little more trust than that. He's not stupid as to actually let Mai take advantage of him." I pointed out.

Jounouchi and Shizuka's face softened.

"Dats true, Anzu. I'll give him five minutes." Jounouchi replied.

"I trust Otogi." Shizuka added.

At that moment, Otogi came back with a weird look on his face.

"Hey, wheredja go, man? My sis and I were wondering about ya." Jounouchi told him.

"Mai wanted me to help her make Bakura jealous by having a relationship, but I refused, because I'm already in love with someone." Otogi said mysteriously.

I nudged Shizuka's shoulder, and she blushed, silently denying that he's talking about her.

"In fact, the girl that I'm in love with will be sharing a dance with me right now." he said.

He walked over to Shizuka and me, and grabbed my hand.

"WHAT!" I cried.

"Nah, just kidding." he smirked, taking Jou's hand.

"What kind of trick are ya pullin' dice boy? Do I look like a gal to you!" he shouted.

"Yes." Otogi replied.

With that, he grabbed Shizuka's hand, who was slightly confused, and pulled her onto the dance floor before Jounouchi could pummel him.

"Why I oughta-!"

"Calm down, Jou." I told him. "Find a girl to dance with already."

"The girl I wanted ta dance with just tried to make Otogi go out wit her." Jou sighed.

"Mai, huh?" I replied. "Well, how exactly do you feel? I mean, she's not that good of a person."

Jounouchi sighed. "I know dat, but I'm just….mixed up, ya know? And…I think I like that feelin' because you never know what will happen."

I tapped my chin with my finger and smiled deeply. "Y'know, that was very perceptive. Shizuka-chan would be proud…but the balance of nature would be thrown off."

"Don't push it!" Jounouchi snapped.

"If you and your little friend are done with your friendship conference, I'd like to have that dance…_Anzu_." an all too familiar voice sneered.

Jou and I looked up to see Bakura.

"So how about that dance?" Bakura asked, smirking suggestively.

**Oohhhhh! How will this dance turn out? Will there be any Bakura/Anzu fluff, or not? You'll find out soon! Oh, and Ryou has a few words to add.**

**Ryou: Just so you know, I'm against this whole Bakura and Anzu thing.**

**Me: Oh, don't be a baby. You might get a chance…maybe.**

**Bakura: NEVER!**

**Ryou: Fine, then you won't get any brownies that I'm making for the reviewers!**

**Bakura: NOOOO! That's worse than going to jail!**

**Me: Ja ne!**


	4. Mixed Up and I Don't Think I Like It

**Here we are again! And the reviewer who gets Ryou's brownies is…**

**RiverTear980!**

**Ryou: She's lucky; she gets **_**all**_** of my brownies!**

**RiverTear980: Mwahahahahaaa!**

**Me: *sweatdrops* Oooooookkkkk?**

**Bakura: Have you decided on who gets Mazaki? *smirks***

**Me: I still haven't decided on a final pairing yet. For now, it will remain a Bakura/Anzu/Ryou love triangle.**

**Bakura: Damn it! Hurry and decide.**

**Me: In due time, my drunk friend. And besides, your name is on the search engine in my story, not Ryou's. Shouldn't that make you happy?**

**Bakura: ….I just got pawned.**

**Me: For the win!**

**Chapter 4 **_**Mixed Up and I Don't Think I Like It**_

_I want your ugly, I want your disease_

_I want your everything as long as it's free_

_I want your love_

_Love, love, love, I want your love, love, love_

_I want your love, hey!_

Bakura pulled me onto the dance floor. I was slightly embarrassed by his persistence. I mean, he was literally dragging me by my arm, and people were staring. What is Bakura's problem?

"Bakura, you can stop dragging me now." I told him through clenched teeth.

Bakura complied and released my arm. But then, he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close. I swear, my face was redder than a tomato.

"What is the real reason you are here?" Bakura whispered harshly in my ear.

I should've known that he didn't drag me here for fun and games.

"So I can actually have _fun_." I said, half lying.

"Uh-_huh_. You think reading Shakespeare is fun, so 'fess up." Bakura replied.

I couldn't bring myself to tell him how I felt yet. I mean, he just broke up with Mai? Then to have some nerd confess to you (yes, I'm considered a nerd at Domino High) is just too much to take in a single day. So, I resorted to my last reason.

"I came here to dance, of course! It's not like I can do it much at school or home." I told him.

"Get a job and get dance lessons." Bakura replied matter-of-factory.

"Parents, remember? They didn't even know that I had a job at the Burger Joint last year. And when they found out, they forced me to quit." I pointed out.

"Alright then; if you're so good, then dance in front of me right now." he suggested.

I looked at him as though he were crazy.

"Dance in front of _you_? I can already see you trying to jack off on me." I told him.

"Don't flatter yourself, Mazaki." Bakura snapped.

I gasped. Just what exactly did he mean by that?

"Go on, dance. If you ever pursue your dream, you have to practice dancing in front of more than a group or crowd of people, so dance for me." Bakura pointed out.

Just then, Lady GaGa's song _Poker Face_ came on, and that only encouraged Bakura to insist on me dancing.

"Fine." I muttered.

I began to dance, having no other choice.

_Mum, mum, mum, mah_

_Mum, mum, mum, mah_

_I wanna hold 'em like they do in Texas please_  
><em>Fold em' let em' hit me raise it baby stay with me (I love it)<br>Luck and intuition play the cards with Spades to start  
>And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart<em>

Slightly embarrassed by Bakura's gaze, I turned the other way and spun.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh  
>I'll get him hot, show him what I've got<br>Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh,  
>I'll get him hot, show him what I've got<em>

I faced the other way again, feeling a bit braver. I found the song kind of fitting, since I was beginning to dance my heart out, and Bakura just stared. I smirked in triumph._  
><em>

_Can't read my,  
>Can't read my<br>No he can't read my poker face (she's got to love nobody)_

_Can't read my  
>Can't read my<br>No he can't read my poker face (she's got to love nobody)  
><em>

Ryou saw me dancing in front of Bakura and was slightly jealous.

_I wonder why all of the girls like bad boys, even the ones who are as smart and intelligent as Mazaki-san. I wonder what would happen if _I _suddenly had the same personality as my brother? Hmmm…_

"Hey, Ryou! There's drool coming out of your mouth." Malik informed me.

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
>(Mum mum mum mah)<br>P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
>(Mum mum mum mah)<em>

_I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be  
>A little gambling is fun when you're with me I love it)<br>Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun  
>And baby when it's love if it's not rough it isn't fun, fun<br>_

Bakura got tired of watching me, so he joined me in dancing. I could tell by the look on his face that I convinced him that I came here for dancing…for now.

"Mazaki, if I knew you were this talented, I would have brought you here myself a long time ago." Bakura told me.

"Really?" I replied, astonished. "What would Mai have said-?"

"Never bring her name up in my presence again, or I'll kick your ass!" he threatened.

_So much for being kind._ I thought, sweat dropping.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh  
>I'll get him hot, show him what I've got<br>Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh,  
>I'll get him hot, show him what I've got<em>

_Can't read my,  
>Can't read my<br>No he can't read my poker face (she's got to love nobody)_

_Can't read my  
>Can't read my<br>No he can't read my poker face (she's got to love nobody)  
><em>

"So anyways," Bakura slurred, obviously a bit drunk. "I come here every Friday. I have a fake ID for when the high school doesn't take over. You should join me."

"Uhhh…" I had no idea what to say. Come here _every_ Friday? My parents would kill me if they found out I came here _once_. This math genius has had too much to drink, because obviously it went to his head.__

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
>(Mum mum mum mah)<br>P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
>(Mum mum mum mah)<em>

_I won't tell you that I love you  
>Kiss or hug you<br>Cause I'm bluffin' with my muffin  
>I'm not lying I'm just stunnin' with my love-glue-gunning<br>Just like a chick in the casino  
>Take your bank before I pay you out<br>I promise this, promise this  
>Check this hand cause I'm marvelous<br>_

Bakura's arms went around my neck and started to go lower. My face turned cherry red when he touched an area that my miniskirt was barely covering.

"Uh, I have to go." I said quickly, trying to break free.

Bakura only held me tighter, and I succumbed to his will._  
><em>

_Can't read my,  
>Can't read my<br>No he can't read my poker face (she's got to love nobody)_

_Can't read my  
>Can't read my<br>No he can't read my poker face (she's got to love nobody)_

_Can't read my,  
>Can't read my<br>No he can't read my poker face (she's got to love nobody)_

Ryou saw how close our bodies were, and he let his envy take over.

"Ryou, hey! Calm down! You're starting to look like Bakura on a good day!" Marik cried, seeing Ryou's expression.

Ryou ignored him and stormed onto the dance floor, not wanting to let his somewhat drunk brother take advantage of me.

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
>(Mum mum mum mah)<br>P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
>(Mum mum mum mah)<em>

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
>(Mum mum mum mah)<br>P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
>(Mum mum mum mah)<em>

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
>(Mum mum mum mah)<br>P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
>(Mum mum mum mah)<em>

Bakura's face got closer to mine, and my heart sped up.

_What's he doing? Is he going to kiss m, for real?_

Just when Bakura's lips barely touched mine, Ryou came out of nowhere and threw Bakura off of me. I yelped in surprise. Ryou grabbed my arm and dragged me away.

"What were you doing out there! For someone as smart and amazing as you, you should have figured out that Bakura was drunk, and trying to take advantage of you!" Bakura snapped.

His once sweet British voice was replaced with anger and…hurt? I hung my head low, knowing Ryou was right. Tears started to trickle down my face as I realized what I almost let Bakura do to me. He just broke up with Mai, and I almost let him kiss me. I'm such a horrible person!

Bakura's face softened. "I'm sorry to have upset you, Mazaki-san. I'll take you home." he whispered, his voice back to normal.

I sniffed and nodded as he moved his hand into mine and led me to his car. Meanwhile, Bakura was still on the dance floor, drunk and unaware of my departure.

When Ryou dropped me off, I ran into my house, running into my parents.

"Anzu dear, was that Ryou Necrophades that dropped you off? He's a good influence that you should have." Akane told me.

I scowled at her and Dad and stormed to my room, not in the mood for them.

I flopped on my bed and started crying.

_Ryou just saved me from making a stupid mistake, but now what about Bakura?_

**Me: Intense!**

**Ryou: The next reviewers get snow cones! **

**Me: See you guys around!**


	5. Rendezvous with Jealousy

**And the people who get snow cones are…**

**strawberry chizoey and RiverTear980!**

**Ryou: What flavors do you guys want?**

**strawberry chizoey: Strawberry flavored!**

**RiverTear980: River flavored!**

**Ryou: *sweat drops***

**Me: Uh, Riv? There is no such thing as river flavored snow cones.**

**RiverTear980: ^.^'**

**Aw, I'm just teasing you two! You both get blue raspberry flavored snow cones! Yay! **

**Chapter 5 **_**Rendezvous with Jealousy**_

_I want your drama, the touch of your hand_

_I want your leather studded kiss in the sand_

_I want your love_

_Love, love, love, I want your love_

_**Regular P.O.V.**_

Bakura groaned as the sun shone in his eyes. He recognized that he was in his room, but was his vision was hazy due to his throbbing head.

"Damn, I need some Tylenol." he muttered, shakily standing up.

Soon, Bakura's vision cleared and he was able to walk into Ryou's room. He saw that his twin was on a fetal position on his bed.

"Ryou?" Bakura asked questioningly.

Ryou looked up and narrowed his eyes at Bakura.

"You dick!" he shouted.

Ryou ran up to Bakura and slugged him one on the face. The attack was so forceful that Bakura's face went in the same direction as Ryou's fist, and a visible bruise was on his left cheek.

"Ryou! What the hell was that for!" Bakura shouted.

"What do you mean "what was that for"! You were taking advantage of Mazaki-san in the club last night!" Ryou shouted back.

Obviously having no memory at the moment, Bakura went downstairs with Ryou at his heels.

"Really? That Mazaki at Club Domino? Please." Bakura said, thinking that Ryou was being ridiculous.

Bakura pulled out a carton of milk from the refrigerator and began chugging it down.

"Don't tell me that you're having amnesia now! You groped Mazaki-san's ass for heaven's sake!" Ryou yelled.

Bakura's eyes widened as he spit out the milk he was drinking.

"Say _what_ now!" Bakura cried.

"If you don't believe me, Marik, the pervert that he is, took a picture and uploaded it on Facebook!" Ryou snapped, showing his brother a copy of the photo.

Bakura snatched the photo from Ryou and stared at it, not believing his eyes.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!"

"Not only that, but you almost kissed her, and after snogging Mai a week ago, that would've been gross!" Ryou added icily.

"I wasn't snogging Mai! We were…passionate." Bakura replied defensively.

"If that wasn't snogging, then I don't know what it was."

"Shut up, Ryou!"

Ryou's eyes narrowed again. It was time for his twin to listen to him for once.

"No, _you_ shut up, you dumbass! Mazaki-san was extremely uncomfortable with what you've done, and almost did. It is not okay for you to go hit on an innocent girl right after a break up, nonetheless drunk. I had to throw you on the floor, drive Mazaki-san home, and then pick your drunk ass up and bring you here. You are an irresponsible child, and I end up acting like our mother, taking care of _you_."

Bakura was surprised by Ryou's choice of language thus far, but then Bakura's eyes narrowed as well. "What was your point in telling me this? That I should be a stuck up prim like you and treat women with respect? If I did that, I'd be like _you _- a lip virgin."

"You're about to make me snap, Bakura." Ryou hissed.

"Be a man for once in your life, you pussy." Bakura sneered.

"You asked for it!" Ryou cried.

Ryou pounced on Bakura, and the two were rolling around the house throwing punches. Finally, Bakura managed to pin Ryou down and then harshly rustle his hair around so Ryou couldn't see.

"Take that!" Bakura cried.

Then, Ryou lifted his skinny leg, managed to get it under Bakura, and kick him hard in the nuts.

"Shit!" Bakura hissed. "That was a bitch move!"

Then, from the pain, Bakura fell completely on top of Ryou. Their lips connected accidentally.

At that moment, Malik and Marik entered Ryou and Bakura's house.

"What the hell is going on?" Malik asked. "I could hear you guys from downtown-"

They saw the twins' lip-lock, and the mortified expression on both of the brothers' faces.

"Twincest!" Marik cried, taking out his camera and snapping a quick photo.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the twins screamed, jumping away from each other, wiping their lips repeatedly.

"So you guys were getting freaky with each other? That explains the noise." Malik smirked.

"We were fighting like _men_, damn it!" Bakura shouted.

"Yeah, for dominance. We'll just let you two finish up, and then meet us at our house. Have fun!" Marik said, quickly leaving with his younger brother.

"That's not what that was!" Ryou shouted after them.

"Yeah, whatever." he heard Malik reply.

Ryou scooted even farther away from Bakura and crossed his arms, pouting.

"What _you _just did was a bitch move." he said to Bakura coldly.

"Shut the fuck up." Bakura snapped.

"I hate you."

"The feeling's mutual."

"At least I didn't snog Mai and then rape Mazaki-san with my eyes."

"Say another word about Mai and I'll kill you."

"Mazaki-san is way better than Mai."

"Then why don't you go out with the preppy bitch?"

"Don't call her that. She's a sweet and awesome girl and you know it."

"Whatever."

The brothers sat in silence, refusing to look at each other.

"You like Mazaki, don't you?" Bakura asked Ryou.

Ryou's face was redder than a tomato, but Bakura couldn't see it.

"Of course not! She's a really good friend."

Bakura smirked, now having a new project; to steal the heart of Anzu.

"May the best man win." he told Ryou before leaving to his room.

**Dun, dun, dun! What could Bakura possibly be planning to do?**

**Bakura: Steal the heart of Mazaki, obviously, you dimwit.**

**Me: I know that, damn it! At least I wasn't involved in your yaoi scene.**

**Bakura: Shut up. It was an accident.**

**Ryou: The next reviewers will receive chocolate Easter bunnies I got yesterday!**

**Me: Yummies! **


	6. Let the Games Begin

**And the reviewer who gets Ryou's chocolate bunny is…**

**RiverTear980! **

**Ryou: This chocolate bunny is as tall as Punk Rock Kitsune (which is pretty tall)!**

**RiverTear980: MINES! *noms bunny***

**Me: Whoa, slow down or you'll choke yourself.**

**Bakura: That's what she said!**

**Me: Shaddup you perv. **

**Chapter 6 **_**Let the Games Begin**_

_You know that I want you_

_And you know that I need you_

_I want a bad, a bad romance_

_**Bakura's P.O.V.**_

As I walked to Mazaki's house later on that Saturday (after getting flamed by Malik and Marik), an uncanny sneer was evident on my face.

_This is going to be highly entertaining. I need something to do until I can find another rebel, so toying with Mazaki is just the distraction I need. Sure, we're friends and all, but a guy needs to have fun too._ I thought.

I went up to the Mazaki's fairly large house and suddenly despised the place. There were so many people more fortunate than Ryou and me, and it's just not fair. I rang the doorbell and waited for an answer.

_**Anzu's P.O.V.**_

The doorbell rang while I was moping in my room.

"I'll answer it!" my dad Daiki called to my mother and me.

He answered the door and looked down at the visitor.

"And you are?" he asked.

"I'm pretty sure you know who I am; I'm Bakura Necrophades." the thief replied cockily.

Daiki gave Bakura a disgusted look. _Oh, it's that thief math genius._

"I'm here to see Mazaki. May I?" Bakura asked, walking inside without permission.

"Just don't touch _anything_." Daiki muttered, allowing Bakura to rudely go past him.

He didn't want the math genius to dislike the Mazaki family, but that didn't mean that they had to like _him_.

Bakura climbed the stairs and easily found my bedroom. Without even knocking, Bakura opened my door and found me in a helpless heap on my bed, tears staining my face.

"Holy Ra, you look terrible." Bakura said, insulting me.

"Who the hell let _you_ in, you pervert?" I sniffed, hiding my face in my pillow.

"Your own father did. I guess he couldn't resist a mathematician's son." Bakura smirked.

"Get out." I ordered.

"What's with you? I'd thought you'd be happy to see me." Bakura said mockingly.

Bakura sat on the edge of my bed, and removed the pillow from my face.

"You were drunk and all touchy-feely on me yesterday, and tried to kiss me! _Right_ after a break-up." I reminded him coldly. "You can't do that to people! It's just wrong."

Bakura rolled his eyes. He had enough melodrama from Ryou, so he didn't need any from a girl, nonetheless.

"Well I hope you can forgive me, Mazaki. We are _friends_, after all." Bakura whispered sneakily into my ear.

Bakura felt me shiver, and he smirked at my reaction.

"So, how about we go somewhere? You know, to make up for what I did. You choose the place." he suggested.

I looked up at him, my eyes still red. "I don't wanna go looking like crap." I complained.

"Don't worry; you look like crap all the time." Bakura assured me.

I gasped and almost slapped him. If he calls that cheering someone up, then he needs to go back to elementary school.

Bakura could sense my anger, so he quickly said, "How about we head to the Domino Library? I know how you like books and stuff, so we could just hang out." he suggested.

My eyes immediately brightened at that idea. "Yeah! Just give me a sec to freshen up!" I replied happily.

Bakura smirked and left my room. I was still in my pajamas, so I quickly changed into a red polo, a denim miniskirt, and my silver sandals. I looked modest, yet somewhat professional. I mean, this wasn't a _date_ or anything.

I hurried downstairs when I rushed past my parents.

"And where are you going?" Akane asked me sternly.

"Out." I replied vaguely.

Bakura raised an eyebrow. Maybe she wasn't as goody as he thought.

"Not with _him_." Daiki said, staring Bakura down.

"Dad, we are just going to the library, not a dance studio. I know you hate my passion for dance. So, please, leave me be." I snapped, storming out the door.

Bakura followed me out, surprised by the way I treated my parents.

"Looks like someone is on PMS." he sneered.

"Feels like it every day," I replied. "My parents never get off my back about me and dancing. Every time I go somewhere with anyone, they suspect that I'm going to a club, which yesterday was the very first time I did. Well, enough of my parents. I want to get into reading mode."

Even though I was trying to be strong, I still couldn't help but let one tear loose. I just don't get why my own parents won't let me follow my dreams. Do they not realize that they can't control my life for much longer? Am I still their "little girl" to them? I have pondered this countless times, but today, for some reason, I can't hold back my emotions. Tears ran down my eyes, and I felt so alone. That is, until Bakura put an arm around my shoulder and hugged me.

"Aren't we friends? You don't have to hide your feelings." Bakura whispered in my ear.

I leaned against his shoulder, feeling safe. Unbeknownst to the both of us, three unwanted spies were, well, spying on us from a bush.

"Ryou, this is pointless," Malik complained. "Spying on Anzu will not make her fall in love with you."

"Yeah, she'll think you're a stalker." Marik added.

"Shhh! Quiet, now! I'm simply observing my brother. I don't want him toying around with Mazaki-san like some doll. She deserves better than that." Ryou hissed.

"Dude, why not tell her how you feel? That'll make things a lot easier (and make this fanfic much shorter)." Malik pointed out.

Ryou lowered his binoculars and sighed. "I can't; it's obvious that Mazaki-san is in love with Bakura at the moment. I would be rejected. As soon as Mazaki-san realizes that Bakura cares nothing for her, then I'll step in. I can't just tell her straight up, either. She won't believe me. I'll just wait."

"By the time Anzu realizes that Bakura is using her, she'll be pregnant with eight kids." Marik piped up.

Bakura whacked Marik on the head with his binoculars really hard. "Shut up!"

I stopped walking when I heard something.

"Did you hear something? It sounded like a bomb." I said, looking around.

"Ignore it. Come on, the library won't stay open forever." Bakura said, using the moment to sneak a peek at her behind.

Ryou noticed that through his binoculars, and was tempted to pounce on his brother.

_Bakura, you will soon realize that Mazaki-san is not like the other girls you have used. She may be under your spell now, but when she finds out your plan, this won't be a game anymore._ Ryou thought.

**Yay, I updated! Sorry if it seems so short. I've been extremely busy with homework and contest for band. What will occur at the library with Anzu and Bakura? What other hilarious stuff will happen with the three spies Ryou, Malik, and Marik? You will find out as soon as I think of it! Heh heh…**

**Ryou: The next reviewers will get a bouquet of daises from me! This is May, after all!**

**Me: I WANTS!**

**Ryou: *backs away slowly***


	7. Love the Way You Lie

**RiverTear980 is the reviewer who gets the daises from Ryou! And for those who favorited (I know that's not a word, but bare with me!) and put this on their alerts gets daisies from Ryou as well! Thanks, you guys. **

**Bakura: I hate flowers.**

**Me: I hate you.**

**Bakura: *sniffles***

**Me: Nyoo! I'm sorry! I just feel like crap right now.**

**Chapter 7 **_**Love the Way You Lie**_

_I want your love and I want your revenge_

_You and me, could write a bad romance (ohh, ohh, ohh)_

_I want your love and all your lover's revenge_

_You and me could write a bad romance_

_**Anzu's P.O.V.**_

Once at the library, I was as upbeat as a Chihuahua. Bakura was so easy to talk to today. I wonder what's different about today. Eh, well it doesn't matter. I'll just enjoy the super special awesome Bakura as much as I can!

_**Bakura's P.O.V.**_

"So, do you want to study first, or-?" I looked around to see Mazaki already reading through Shakespeare's _A Midsummer Night's Dream_, which was on the other side of the library. How did she get there and back so fast?

"Huh?" Anzu asked, looking at me.

"Nevermind. Enjoy your reading."

With that, I went into the Psychology section of the library. I picked up the book _How to Pick Up a Girl_ and began reading.

_**Ryou's P.O.V.**_

I was spying on Bakura in the Romance section.

_He would read on how to pick up girls. That bloody wanker!_ I thought.

Bakura began to turn his head my way, so I picked up a random book and opened it, hiding my face until Bakura turned away. Marik and Malik came up to me and saw the book I was holding.

"Whoa Ryou, I had no idea you wanted to learn how to have gay sex." Marik snickered.

I quickly looked at the cover and saw the title: _How to Have Gay Sex_.

"What the hell is this doing in the public library!" I cried, tossing the book far from me.

Malik picked it up and put it back on the shelf. "Ryou, I had no idea you were gay." he teased.

"Shut up, I'm straighter than a line." I snapped.

Then, I spotted Mazaki-san in the Literature section, looking at several Shakespeare novels. I was intrigued by her simple actions. I didn't notice Marik sneaking off to where Bakura was. Marik slipped a condom on his head and sneaked back to where I was. Malik had his camera out ready.

Bakura walked over to Mazaki-san, and then I noticed the condom on my brother's head. I glared at Marik, and he gave me an innocent look.

"So, Mazaki, what do you want to do now." Bakura asked, still unaware of what was on his head.

Anzu looked at Bakura's head, flushed angrily, and slapped him across the face.

"You pervert!" Anzu screamed.

Malik snapped a fast photo of Anzu slapping the crap out of Bakura, and Marik camcorded the condom falling off of Bakura, and Bakura's face when he picked it up

"Who the fuck did this!" Bakura shouted.

"Cheese it!" Malik cried, dragging Marik and I out of the library.

_**Anzu's P.O.V.**_

I was till laughing at Bakura as we were walking aimlessly through Domino City.

"Sorry about slapping you. I really thought you were being a pervert with that condom." I apologized.

"When I find out who did that, they are going to die a slow and painful death." Bakura growled.

I laughed again as we continued walking. I would have never thought that this was the Bakura who inappropriately groped me when he was drunk. He's so funny, and kind of…well… _nice_.

_**Bakura's P.O.V.**_

_Okay, in the book on how to pick up girls, it said that I should talk about feelings and shit like that. Stuff like how you feel around me. Well, here goes._ I thought.

"So, Mazaki, did you enjoy today?" I asked casually.

"Very much. I haven't had this much fun since the club." Anzu replied, winking at me.

"Mazaki, that was only yesterday." I smirked.

"I know."

We walked in silence for a moment longer, then I said "I feel like myself around you at times like this, when nothing is on my mind."

Mazaki blushed, the reaction I wanted.

"I feel like myself around you too. It's weird, really. Not in a bad way, but… a good way. At first, I thought that you were some Mr. Tough Guy who only had a specific taste in anything, even friends. But, you're here with me, and that makes me happy inside."

I smirked to myself. She's hooked onto me. This is more fun than I had expected. I walked Mazaki home after stopping for some ice cream. Mazaki was just finishing her strawberry ice cream cone when I spotted a bit of ice cream on the tip of her nose.

Seeing this as a perfect opportunity to make a move, I put a hand on Mazaki's shoulder and turned her body towards me.

"You have ice cream on your nose." I whispered.

Mazaki blushed profusely. "Oh, thanks. I'll get it off-"

"No, allow me."

I leaned my head down and kissed the tip of her nose, taking the ice cream with it. By this time, Mazaki was redder than a tomato.

"Um, th-thanks." she stammered.

"See you soon." I replied, walking away.

A rock flew out of nowhere and hit me on the head.

"Who the bloody hell did that!" I shouted, looking around.

Two immature giggles were heard from a nearby bush, and one was shushing them. I stalked over to the bush and parted it. It was empty, except for a pair of binoculars…

"Well, well, well! Looks like I'm not the only one after Mazaki. And I have a slight suspicion of who has been pulling these pranks." I sneered, beginning my journey home with the binoculars.

_**Anzu's P.O.V.**_

Without acknowledging my parents, I ran up to my room, still beet red from Bakura's kiss. Sure, it was on the nose, and he was only helping me out, but still! A kiss is a kiss. My heart was beating really fast, I was shaking, and my palms were sweaty.

_What am I spazzing about? It was just a kiss on the nose, No big deal. It's not like that meant that he was in love with me or anything…like I am with him…_

**Well, there you go. A little Vexshipping fluff. Some humor with YGOTAS references on the side. I can't believe it's almost been a whole month since I updated. But, it's summer now. There has been a lot of crap going on in my life (and there still is), and I also had final exams. I really need a hug right now.**

**Ryou: Let's all send Punk Rock Kitsune a review with hugs. She's really been upset lately, and I know some reviews will cheer her up. The people who review will in turn get hugs from me.**

**Me: I will try to update more often now that it's summer. I am taking speech in summer school though (3 weeks), so I will have to balance my time. Well, until next time.**


	8. Bad Boy

**Hey guys! I updated faster than I thought! I feel a lot better thanks to those who added this to their favorites, alerts, and added me to their favorites. And thanks for the review RiverTear980 and LadyFelton1994! And thanks for the hug, Riv! I loves you! And thanks Lady F for adding me to your favorites along with the story, and for adding me to your alerts along with the story! I loves you as well! XD well, I'm full of love today! And as promised, Riv and Lady F get hugs from Ryou!**

**Ryou: I love hugs! *hugs Riv***

**Riv: *faints***

**Ryou: And you too! *hugs Lady F***

**Lady F: *faints***

**Me: Heehee. Now, one with the story! I like this chapter a lot. You get to see Ryou's devious side.**

**Ryou: But they already did when I was stalking- I mean, looking out for Mazaki-san.**

**Me: Whatever. With that, enjoy!**

**Chapter 8 **_**Bad Boy**_

_Ohhh ohhh ohhh oh oh oh_

_Caught in a bad romance_

_Ohhh ohhh ohhh oh oh oh_

_Caught in a bad romance_

_**Anzu's P.O.V.**_

On Monday, I was literally on Cloud Nine. My day with Bakura on Saturday was so much fun! I really wonder who put that condom on his head… Oh, well. Bakura called me yesterday to ask me if I wanted to go to the music store after school Monday. I immediately said yes, excited. I skipped downstairs to see my parents looking at me with a shocked look on their face.

"Anzu, you're unusually happy this morning." Daiki told me.

"Did a new law pass that I can't be happy in the morning?" I asked sarcastically, grabbing my backpack.

"Of course not. It's just different." Akane replied.

"See you guys later!" I called to them before running out the door to meet my friends.

To my disappointment, Bakura still hadn't joined us. He broke up with Mai. Maybe he's using the car. But left Ryou? Hmmm…

"Hey, Anzu! You look much happier today!" Yugi told me.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes slightly. I wasn't that gloomy, was I?

"That's the Mazaki-san I know." Ryou added, giving me a huge smile.

I blushed slightly. Why have I become extremely sensitive to simple actions? First I blush at Bakura simply getting ice cream off my nose, and then I blush at a smile from Ryou. I need to get it together.

Once at school, I anxiously headed to my advanced Algebra class with Yugi, Jounouchi, Yami and Jounouchi. Jou was chatting away with Yugi and Yami about Shizuka and Otogi finally getting in a relationship, and Ryou and I were walking silently.

"So, how is Bakura holding up about Mai?" I asked casually.

Ryou looked at me, surprised.

_She's still worried about him and Mai? Why?_

"He seems to have gotten over her just fine. And Mai just seems to be moving on." Ryou replied just as casually.

"Oh." was my reply. I'm such a dork.

When we got to Algebra, I was disappointed to see Bakura missing. The bell then rang.

_Well, there's no hope for him coming to class now. _I sighed to myself, sitting in my seat. Bakura wasn't in AP History either. When lunch rolled around, he was still missing. By the end of the day, I knew that Bakura and I's outing would be a no go, so I needed some answers. I found Ryou in the schoolyard.

"Hey, Ryou? What happened to Bakura today? We had an outing today, and obviously he's not here for it." I asked.

"Oh, uh…" This was Ryou's opportunity to get Anzu alone, so he had to think fast!

"He…he wasn't feeling good. He's having some bowel problems so he's in the hospital."

My eyes widened in surprise. "Is it something serious?"

Ryou laughed. "No, it's just that half the stuff he ate yesterday wouldn't come out of him. Hey, how about we hang out for a while?"

Ryou giggled at my disgusted look, and he grabbed my hand and we ran off.

Bakura came trudging out of school thirty seconds later.

"Damn, I threaten one freshman, and I'm in detention for the entire day."

He arrived at the spot where we were going to meet, only to find that I wasn't there. There was no sign of me anywhere.

"Where is she?" Bakura wondered aloud, feeling an emotion he hasn't felt in a long time-worry.

* * *

><p>Ryou and I went to the arcade at Domino City Mall. My phone kept buzzing, but I didn't feel it at all. Ryou spotted a game I would like, and smirked.<p>

"Mazaki-san! I challenge you to a game of DDR!" he cried.

I looked at him, surprised.

"You? Challenge _me_? You're on!" I cried.

We stepped on the platforms, and Ryou put in the required tokens. Then, Lady GaGa's "Just Dance" started playing, and Round 1 began. Ryou kept on messing up big time. I wonder why?

_**Ryou's P.O.V.**_

I kept messing up because I couldn't help but watch Mazaki-san's graceful movements. Her dancing is so amazing. I have no idea why her parents are so hell-bent on making her do something she doesn't want to do.

Before I knew it, Round1 was over, and Mazaki-san beat me by thousands of points. She looked at me and giggled cutely.

"Maybe next round." she told me, smiling.

I blushed and looked back at the screen. The song for the final round was "Caramelldansen". I sweatdropped. This song always gave Malik and Marik a hard-on, so thank God they aren't here.

"Oh, look Malik! Caramelldansen is about to play!" the all too familiar voice of Marik called.

"And Ryou's about to dance to it! You see, I told him he's gay." Malik replied.

_Shit! Next time I won't jinx myself._ I thought.

The song began, and Mazaki-san and I began dancing. I had to swing my hips and put my hand on my head and imitate rabbit ears, which made Marik and Malik fall over in laughter. Marik had his video camera out, and I swore to myself to break Marik and Malik's neck after this was over. To distract myself, I glanced at Mazaki-san. Bad idea. I couldn't tear my eyes away from her hips, and I could feel blood rushing to a certain area down south.

I forced my eyes to stare at the screen in front of me. To my surprise, I beat Mazaki-san by two hundred points!

"Wow, good job, Ryou! I guess you're better at hip swinging!" Anzu teased.

I chuckled, a bit embarrassed. Then, I could hear Marik and Malik's departing voices.

"This is going on YouTube as "Ryou the Gay Hip Swinger"! We'll probably get over one million views!" Marik was saying as they left the arcade.

Mazaki-san came up next to me.

"That was so much fun!" she gushed.

Seeing Mazaki-san smile made so warm inside. What does Bakura have that I don't have, besides being a total asshole? His so called "love" isn't real, and I wish that Mazaki-san could realize that.

"Hey, how about we grab something to eat?" I suggested.

"Okay, but _I'm_ buying." Anzu said.

"No way, Mazaki-san. I invited you out this afternoon, so I'm buying everything." Ryou protested.

_Aww, such a gentleman! _Anzu thought.

I gently took Mazaki-san's hand again and we went to the food court. We went in line to this new stall that opened up. It's called SEGA Joypolis, based on the theme park in Tokyo. I've always wanted to go there, but it's in _Tokyo_. Kind of far from Domino City. I found a table, and I pulled Mazaki-san's chair back so she could sit down, and I pushed her chair in.

"Thank you, Ryou. That's so sweet." Anzu told me happily.

Think nothing of it; a gentleman should always be courteous towards a young lady." I replied.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Anzu's P.O.V.<strong>_

Ryou gave me another award winning smile, and I just melted inside. This was making me rethink my feelings for Bakura.

_He wasn't nearly this polite and charming when we went to the library. And… Ryou called m a young lady! And Ryou's the one always looking out for me… arghh, I'm so confused!_

"Mazaki-san, are you alright?" Ryou asked me, concerned.

I smiled at him.

"I'm fine. And, Ryou? You don't have to call me Mazaki-san anymore. I think we are close, so you can call me Anzu from now on."

Ryou's eyes widened in surprise.

_No way! I'm up there with Yugi and Yami now! Even Bakura hasn't been able to call her Anzu! I'm so happy right now!_

"That would be nice, _Anzu_." Ryou replied.

Shivers went down my spine as he said my name. Why am I acting like this? Ryou is one of my best friends.

"Well, it's five o'clock. I think I should walk you home." Ryou said, clearing the table away.

_And he's so responsible! _I added to myself.

"That would be nice, Ryou-kun." I replied.

_**Ryou's P.O.V.**_

I stopped dead in his tracks, and my heart beat faster. _She called me Ryou-kun! Could this day get any better?_ I asked myself.

"Hey, look! Check out this video! It's called Ryou the Gay Hip Swinger!" a guy called to his friends. "The "EvilandSexy" user people are hilarious!"

_I swear, they are so dead!_ I thought as I shamelessly took Anzu's hand and left the mall.

As we walked to Anzu's house, I started to feel self-conscious.

"Hey, Ryou-kun?" Anzu asked me.

"Yeah?" I replied shyly.

"I had a great time today. Thank you for a wonderful day." she replied.

We neared her house. When we got to her front door, she leaned up and kissed my cheek. I was probably redder than that slushy I drank at the food court.

"Bye." she told me.

Then, my instincts got the better of me. I grabbed Anzu's arms, and made a daring move. I pulled her close to me, and pressed my lips against hers. As soon as it happened, it ended.

"Bye." I whispered back.

I left quickly, too shocked with myself. _Wow, I've grown a backbone._ I thought, smiling to myself.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Anzu's P.O.V.<strong>_

I just stood there, surprised and blushing. Then, for the first time all day, I heard my phone buzz. I quickly fished it out of my pocket and answered it.

"Hello?" I said dreamily.

"Mazaki, where the hell were you!" a harsh voice asked.

I jumped, immediately knowing who it was. Bakura.

"Hey, Bakura! I see you're feeling better. So, are your bowel problems solved?" I asked.

I heard Bakura cough in shock over the phone.

"What the hell are you talking about!" he spluttered.

"Ryou told me that half the stuff you ate wouldn't come out of you yesterday, so you were in the hospital." I replied, giggling.

"No! I had detention all day! That half pint brother of mine is going to pay for that!" Bakura cried.

Instead of being pissed off at Ryou for lying, I laughed at Bakura's ranting as I went inside the house. Ryou's deception reminded me on how I went to the club to get Bakura's attention.

_Maybe Ryou and I have more in common than I thought._ I thought.

**DUN DUN DUN! Ryou has been a naughty boy! And yay, a little Hostshipping!**

**Marik: *pffft* …bowel problems**

**Bakura: Shut the EFF up!**

**Malik: Hey! Don't go stealing my EFF catchphrase! It's mine!**

**ME: Anyways, now is the time to decide the final pairing. I want you guys to vote in a review! I don't want to use the poll thingy, mainly because I suck at those…and I'm lazy. It's summer. It's the time for laziness. Anyways, the choices are BakuraXAnzu or RyouXAnzu. Also, could you guys give me a mini explanation on why you chose which couple? That way I can make the plot make sense behind the couple. **

**Ryou: Those who review, vote, and give a mini explanation will receive a het oneshot of your choosing (I' m not that good at yaoi…) and I will post it to the end of the story as bonus chapters. Those who review will get a free picnic with Ryou and Bakura! As RiverTear980 said…**

**REVIEWS ARE LIKE PORN TO WRITERS, SO SATISFY OUR URGES!**

**Bakura: I hate picnics.**

**Malik: *pffft*…is it because you have bowel problems?**

**Bakura: You know, it's a good thing you're pretty, or else I would have to suffocate you!**

**Malik: Ignore me!**


	9. Sealed with a Diss

**Yay! Three people voted, more than I expected (no offense. I love you). Thanks Riv, Lady F, and Go Girl for reviewing and voting! You all get a free picnic with Ryou! Yummy! ;) Now, the voting is still open to all! It will probably end after this chapter, and you'll see why when you read. One couple is in the lead by one (I'm not telling because I'm an evil today. XD)**

**Polari: An evil? That's not a noun, you fool. And also, you know they can just look at the reviews-**

**Me: Shush Polari! Get back in Bakura's bed before Kurai rips his head off!**

**Polari: …I think Kurai did that yesterday.**

**Me: Then why is he still alive?**

**Polari: Er…Kurai put his head back on?**

**Me: You have problems, man.**

**Polari: Aheh heh heh heh heh….**

**Me: Anyways, if you want that couple or the other, VOTE. The final result will most likely not be based on number, but by the explanations you guys give on your voting review. I have realized that numbers might not work (seeing as there might be a bunch of ties), and I'll just see! When will you find out Anzu's choice? Well, you'll just have to wait! Heeheehee evil!**

**Jounouchi and Honda: Torrrrrrrrmeeeeeeent!**

**Me: I know right? Well, you'll find out in due time. I'm not dropping any hints! The story might be in favor of a couple for a while, but it might dramatically change. Or not. Who knows? You'll have to live in a world of suspense for a while. Mwahahahahaha! Well anyways, on with the story!**

**Warning: If you are an extreme pet lover ( I am!), do not read what Bakura does in the middle of the chapter. You'll see. It was painful for me to write anyway.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 9 Sealed with a Diss<strong>_

_Ra ra uh, uh, uh_

_Rum-aaa rum mum-aaa_

_Ga ga ooh la la_

_Want your bad romance_

_I want your horror_

_I want your design_

_And you're a criminal as long as you're mine_

_I want your love_

_Love, love, love I want your love_

_**Anzu's P.O.V.**_

The next morning, I was even happier than before. Ryou was so sweet and charming that it gave me goosebumps. But then, Bakura is so strong, and very funny and caring. Just what's going on…? My parents were gone early today, and will be gone all day, so it was just me, myself, and I. As I walked out the front door, I spotted my friends already waiting for me, even Ryou. I smiled at him, but then saw the _last_ person I would find with us- Bakura.

After greeting everybody, I walked up to the twins. Then, I saw that Ryou had a faint black eye on his left eye.

"Oh no, Ryou-kun! How did you get a black eye?" I cried, reaching up to caress his lower eyelid.

Bakura watched on in jealousy.

"Oh, I just ran into a wall. No biggie." Ryou replied, glancing at Bakura.

"Must have been a really hard wall to cause a black eye." I replied, not fully believing him.

Ryou sighed as I continued to make a big fuss. He began to reflect on what really happened yesterday…

_**Flashback: Ryou's P.O.V.**_

_I was whistling a happy tune as I entered my house. I had just finished dropping Anzu off, and sharing an unexpected kiss. Who wouldn't be in a good mood? As I flipped on the lights, Bakura was standing there, waiting for me with his arms crossed. I noticed something that looked familiar in his hand, but couldn't make out what it was._

"_Hello Ryou, sweet brother if mine." Bakura spat sarcastically._

_I gulped, knowing that I was busted._

"_What the hell do you think you're pulling here? You lied about me having bowel problems, and humiliated me in front of Mazaki- hey! This is _not _the time to laugh!" Bakura shouted._

_I started laughing when Bakura said "bowel problems"._

_Bakura growled. He uncovered his hands and hurled the hidden object at me. I barely caught it. I looked down, and realized that those were my binoculars. Shit, I'm screwed._

"_And even before that, you _spied_ on me with those two idiots Marik and Malik! I swear to Ra that this will not escape unscathed." Bakura growled._

"_You think that every frigging girl is going to fall in love with you! That's your problem! You're a hubristic ass who wants everything!" I shouted back._

_Bakura snarled at me. He then came onto me so fast that I had no time evade him. Bakura punched me in the face, causing me face to be sent to the side. As I slowly turned my head back around to face him, I could feel my left eye bruising. Then, I did something that I never thought I had the guts to do. I slapped Bakura across the face super hard, leaving a red handprint._

"_Did you just bitch slap me? You're gayer than your hip swinging video." Bakura snarled, feeling his left cheek go numb. _

"_Do you even recognize what you're doing, Bakura? You're hurting the ones you love over a girl you don't even love!" I snapped._

_Bakura grabbed my collar and brought me close to his face._

"_You don't know how I feel, Ryou! Spying on Mazaki and I is not okay with me, you jerk! And lying about me to get Anzu to go on a pity date with you is not much better, you know!"_

"_It was _not_ a pity date! Anzu and I had a great time! In fact, I held her hand, I'm able to call her Anzu, not Mazaki, and she calls me Ryou-kun! I also kissed her!" I shouted._

_Bakura let go of my collar and took a step back._

"_Did you just say you _kissed_ her? You traitorous pussy!" Bakura cried. _

_I just shook my head at him, disgusted by his behavior._

"_You just don't get it." I said coldly. "When this whole thing with you and Anzu started, this was a game to you. You knew that I was in love with Anzu, and you told me "may the best man win". This isn't a game, Bakura. Love isn't a game. And if it happens that I was the "best man", you get violent and evil. Well, you know what? Got to hell, you thief."_

_With that, I hurried to my room, and began shedding the tears that I've kept in ever since our parents died._

_Bakura punched the wall and screamed in anguish. Then, he stormed to his room and slammed it shut. _

I'm in love with Mazaki Anzu. I won't let Ryou take her away from me._ Bakura thought._

_He closed his eyes, and a lonely tear rolled down his cheek, and no matter how hard he tried, more tears were journeying down his face, one by one. And those tears weren't just about Anzu; they were for Ryou, calling him a thief…_

_**End of Flashback **_

* * *

><p>Anzu's P.O.V<p>

As our gang walked to school, Ryou and Bakura seemed slightly out of it. It was then I noticed Bakura's left cheek. It was puffy, and slightly red.

_Oh man, did those two get in a fight? _I wondered. _I wonder what it was over?_

Bakura caught my gaze, and I quickly looked away, embarrassed.

_I just hope it wasn't over me!_

Once at school, Bakura suddenly ditched us, walking farther from the school grounds.

"Ryou-kun, where is Bakura going?" I asked.

"I don't know." Ryou replied, somewhat coldly.

"Well, we have to call him back-"

"Leave him alone, Anzu. Trust me, if you knew what went on at our house, you would realize how unstable he is. Now, let's go." Ryou told me, grabbing my hand.

I looked back helplessly as I watched Bakura get farther and farther away.

_Bakura, please don't do anything reckless…_

* * *

><p>Bakura was thrown into a cell in the police station roughly. The white haired teen was in handcuffs, and his usually distant brown eyes were tainted crimson with malice.<p>

_**Just earlier…**_

_If that bitch Ryou wants to call me a thief after I haven't been for a while now, then I'll go be one._ Bakura thought dangerously.

He stormed away from Anzu and the gang, not turning back. Once far enough, he broke into a run, feeling the adrenaline that he hasn't felt in a long time.

_This is who I am, a thief! Not some sobbing sissy who lets a girl throw him off!_

Bakura casually walked towards a jewelry store. It was only 7:30 in the morning, so it was still closed. Bakura smirked and went around back. Suddenly, for miles, you could hear the sound of alarms going off. Bakura rushed out the back of the store with diamonds and gold jewelry. His maniacal laughter was loud and eerie, like a siren in the dead of the night. People nearby the robbery panicked, and hell was broken loose.

Bakura didn't do a good job of covering up his tracks, because the police dogs found him just an hour after the robbery. The German shepherds pounced on the running thief and one bit his leg.

"Damn mutts! Get off of me! You're acting like my pathetic excuse for a brother! Annoying and unworthy of my time!" Bakura shouted.

The police officers reached Bakura, but he had a knife in his pocket. Bakura slashed the throat of one of the German shepherds, but it was no use. The police drew their guns.

"Drop the weapon!" one of them cried.

"Leave me you bastards!" Bakura cried.

One of the officers took out his tasers.

"Drop the weapon, or we'll have no choice but to restrain you!"

Bakura started slashing the knife at the officers. Having no choice, the officer with the taser ran up to Bakura. He meant to go for the side, but due to Bakura's moving, he tased Bakura where the sun don't shine.

"That was a bitch move! You're just like Ryou!" Bakura shouted, holding his area in pain.

That was short-lived, because Bakura was forced to lie on his stomach, and his hands were handcuffed behind his back.

"You have the right to remain silent and refuse to answer questions." the officer told him.

"Anything you do say may be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to consult an attorney before speaking to the police and to have an attorney present during questioning now or in the future. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you before any questioning if you wish. If you decide to answer questions now without an attorney present you will still have the right to stop answering at any time until you talk to an attorney. Knowing and understanding your rights as I have explained them to you, are you willing to answer my questions without an attorney present?"

"No you bastard! Just take me to jail already!" Bakura spat.

With that, Bakura was forced into the police car, and Bakura felt no emotion as he rode to the police station to be interrogated and held until further notice. Unbeknownst to Bakura, one of the officers was Daiki Mazaki, Anzu's father…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Regular P.O.V.<strong>_

A detective then walked up to the cell. The guard standing there opened it.

"Come with me, sir." she told him kindly.

"Wench." Bakura muttered.

The guard removed the handcuffs, and Bakura followed the detective.

The two sat in a room with those non see through windows. The woman cleared her throat as she read through some paperwork.

"I am Detective Sango. So, Mr. Necrophades. You have gotten yourself into some serious trouble." she told him sternly.

"No dip." Bakura muttered.

"You are one of the twin sons of mathematicians Bouzouki Necrophades and Tina Necrophades, right? With such honorable parents, what provoked you to do this?"

"Believe me, it wasn't my damn parents. They're dead. It was all over the news. It's just Ryou and me now." Bakura snapped.

Detective Sango looked at Bakura with harsh eyes. "A bail was granted by the request of someone you know, so you might be saved. But, just answer this one question; why did you rob the jewelry store?"

Bakura smirked and leaned back in his chair. His eyes were dangerously red.

"Why? Why, you ask? Well, since I have nothing better to do, I'll just tell you. My bastard of a brother has betrayed me. Well, I betrayed him as well, but two wrongs don't make a right."

"Neither does this wrong." Detective Sango muttered.

Bakura glared at the detective and continued.

"Then, the girl I finally fell in love with, Mazaki Anzu, fell for my twin. Not only that, but Ryou called me a thief, something I haven't been in a long time. So, if all he thought of me was a thief, why shouldn't I go out and reclaim my old habits? It's no use."

There was humor in Detective Sango's eyes as she listened to his story.

"Well Mr. Necrophades, by the look of your tale, you'll be happy to see your visitor who's bailing you out. Follow me sir." she said, standing up.

"I swear, if it's Ryou, there's going to be a slaughter in here." Bakura muttered.

Detective Sango ignored him. After turning the corner, Bakura saw the last person he'd expect to bail him out- Anzu Mazaki.

His crimson eyes immediately went brown again.

"M-Mazaki?" he whispered.

Anzu stalked up to Bakura, and backhanded him in his right cheek. Bakura was momentarily shocked, but snapped out of it when Anzu began to yell.

"You stupid jerk! What the hell do you call yourself doing? Being the better man? I think not!" she shouted. "The Bakura you unleashed to me Saturday was nothing like the Bakura I see standing in front of me!"

Tears were rolling down Anzu's face as she ranted.

"You don't deserve to be bailed out, but I am doing so because I care about you! Too much to go to jail! And Ryou filled me in on some stuff when we heard you got arrested for theft and killing a police dog! Ryou and I are not dating, Bakura! We didn't pop the question! Just like you kissed my nose, Ryou just pecked me on the lips, nothing more! You jerk! Don't look at me in a dreamlike way! I am _very_ pissed off right now-!"

Bakura pulled Anzu to him, and passionately kissed her on the lips. Anzu struggled for a second, but she soon melted inside as he moved his lips against hers, long and slow. Bakura put a hand on the back of Anzu's head, pulling her closer, and Anzu wrapped her arms around his neck.

Unfortunately, Ryou was at the police station as well, and he witnessed this kiss. His eyes narrowed with hate.

_I just can't believe this! Bakura is taking advantage of her vulnerability again! Can't she see that he doesn't love her?_

Ryou turned around and walked away, almost wishing that Bakura was never bailed from jail.

* * *

><p><strong>Oohhhh! Things are really heating up now! Anzu really is caught in a bad romance now! But, who will she choose in the end? That's up for you to decide! Vote in a review, please! This is the last chance to vote before I choose. Remember, this will be based off the explanations on why you choose, not numbers. It's ok if you don't have a reason, I just need the vote so I can get a broad idea. But you can make updating much easier and faster if you give a reason! LAST CHANCE GUYS! I'll probably give this a week, because stories like these I can't leave alone for too long! Thanks guys! I love you all! Until next time! Ja ne!<strong>


	10. The Runaway

**Caught in a Bad Romance has reached over 1,000 hits! Thanks everyone for making this possible! I would like to thank the little people (my computer. XD) who helped me along the way-**

**Bakura: You're not getting a Grammy, Punkie. **

**Me: Well I think I should! This is the only story out if currently 20 that has reached over 1,000 hits. Second place is Prim Wylde, a marching band story I created back in January through February. It was even more popular than Relentless Deception.**

**Bakura: No kidding.**

**Me: Do you want to go back in the box?**

**Bakura: …O.o**

**Me: Yeah, I thought so. And, my most famous oneshots are Playing with Fire and April Showers Bring May Flowers. I love those a lot. So, to celebrate this accomplishment, for those who review, they get to submit an OC of their own to guest-star in my upcoming Vexshipping oneshot, Evacuate the Dancefloor. PM or say in the review what he/she looks like. Oh, and the pairing for Caught in a Bad Romance has been decided! Remember, I'm not going by numbers.**

**Bakura: You're making a bid deal out of something so little.**

**Me: Hey! I've only had this account for a year, and I didn't publish any stories until December of 2010! So I'm very excited. Besides, I'm sure they like my stories (I hope so. XD).**

**Bakura: No they don't-**

**Readers: YES WE DO!**

**Me: And there you have it, Bakura. Now, I'm done with all of this pointless dialogue. Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 10 The Runaway<strong>_

_I want your psycho, your vertigo stick_

_Want you in my room when you're baby is sick_

_I want your love_

_Love, love, love_

_I want your love (love, love, love I want your love)_

_**Anzu's P.O.V.**_

I left the police station with Bakura. I have no idea where Ryou ran off to, and I don't blame him. I mean, seeing your twin in _jail_? That's unbearable enough as it is. And then, only a day after kissing me, he sees Bakura kiss me. I'm really caught in a bad romance here. I'm so confused! What am I going to do?

"Are you okay, Anzu?" Bakura asked, putting a hand on my shoulder.

I shivered from his touch and by the fact that he called me by my first name. What am I to him?

"Nothing. I'm fine. I mean, I did just get you out of jail. That's going to take a while to sink in." I replied, only speaking half the truth.

Bakura chuckled. "I'm sorry for what I did though. For you, I will do anything to make you happy."

That did it for me. What is going on?

"Sorry Bakura, but I gotta go." I whispered.

I broke away from his hand and ran towards my house.

"Anzu! Wait! What's wrong?" Bakura called after me.

Afraid that he would follow me, I ran even faster, tears forming in my eyes. This is what I always wanted. For Bakura to show interest in me and say stuff like that to me. But, for some reason, I'm running away from him. What's wrong with me?

* * *

><p>When I got home, I heard yells in the kitchen from my parent Daiki and Akane. Curious, I peeped inside. That was a bad idea. My father spotted me.<p>

"Anzu Mazaki! I do not want you hanging around the Necrophades twins anymore!" he shouted.

I was taken aback by his words.

"W-_what_! Why?" I cried.

"You used money from your savings account to bail Bakura out of jail! That's crazy enough! He is a criminal, and I don't want you hanging with him or Ryou!"

"Dad, you can't make me do that! It's not right!" I cried.

A loud, echoing slap was heard throughout the house.

"Daiki!" Akane cried, running over to me.

"You stay out, Akane!" Daiki snapped, shoving her back.

I was lying on the floor in a heap, my left cheek redder than a cherry and puffier than a marshmallow.

"You are an insolent child!" Daiki shouted. "Before you met those two rapscallions, you were an angel! The perfect teenage daughter any family would be lucky enough to have! But now, you are a rebellious child with no morals! What happened to you?"

"I fell in love, Dad." I whispered.

"With who?" Akane asked me softly.

Instead of replying, I got up and ran out of the house, my cheek hurting and tears falling. Daiki proceeded to run after me, but Akane stopped him.

"Let her go, Daiki. She's not a child anymore, so stop treating her like one."

* * *

><p>I unknowingly found myself at the Necrophades residence. I was panting and gasping for breath. My cheek was still very red, and my tears never ceased to fall. I staggered up to the front door and knocked hard. In about thirty seconds, Ryou answered the door. He gasped when he saw the condition I was in.<p>

"Anzu-chan! Come with me." Ryou told me, wrapping an arm around me.

He led me to the sofa, and as soon as we plopped down, I cried into his chest.

"What happened to you?" Ryou asked softly.

I told him everything, from my father yelling at me to finding myself here. Ryou was angered by the treatment I received from Daiki.

"He's not a father! Fathers don't hit their daughters for believing in what is right. If I didn't have any civil training, I would go over there and give him a piece of my mind."

I smiled and snuggled closer to Ryou, glad that he's here. Ryou of course blushed, but he pulled me in closer.

At that moment, Bakura came in the door, his face crestfallen. When he saw us, his face twisted into anger, his eyes regaining that red hue from before.

"Ryou! You bastard! I told you to stay away from her!" he shouted.

Ryou stood up and stood in front of me, shielding me from Bakura's wrath.

"We've been through this, Bakura. You can't have control over every girl you meet. And besides, Anzu-chan has been injured, and you immediately think about yourself. You are only out for yourself, and that disgusts me."

"You can't tell me about myself, because you aren't me!" Bakura shot back.

"You are predictable in every way." Ryou replied calmly.

"Then predict this!" Bakura shouted.

Ryou immediately shielded himself when Bakura came in for the punch. I screamed in shock.

"Bakura stop this now!" I cried, tugging on his sleeve.

He growled at me and pushed me away. "Stay out! You ditched me for him!"

My eyes widened. So that was the problem!

"No I didn't! I went straight home! Listen to me!" I yanked Bakura away and faced him towards me.

"My father hit me across the face, if you didn't notice, for defying him when he told me that I couldn't see the both of you again! So I decided to come here for safety. And also…I see that both of you are in love with me. I have something to say too…"

Bakura and Ryou held their breath. This is it…

"I am in love…with both of you."

* * *

><p><strong>Talk about a cliffhanger! This story is becoming like a soap opera: every installment holds some sort of exaggerated drama, and it never has a satisfying ending.<strong>

**Bakura: True that**

**Me: That's it, you're going in the box.**

**Bakura: No! That's where you buried your dignity when you decided to teach your speech class how to play Kemps for your demonstrative speech. And where you buried your cool when you decided to read a Bon Jovi song for your oratory interpretation speech!**

**Me: Shut up! I happen to proud of both of those things! Card games and Bon Jovi for the win! Oh, and don't forget; if you want to review, you can PM or say in your review what OC you want to guest star in my upcoming oneshot Evacuate the Dancefloor. Tell me that description too. Well, I'll try to update this as soon as possible so this suspenseful ending won't eat people alive.**

**Polari: Too late**

**Me…zombies for the win? Anyways, until then!**


	11. The Flirtatious Aftermath

**Previously, on **_**Caught in a Bad Romance**_**, Anzu confessed that she was in love with both Ryou and Bakura. What will they do now? Find out now for the long awaited chapter…sorry, I wanted to feel like a TV announcer for a moment. XD ****Thanks Riv for reviewing! I loves reviews!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 11 The Flirtatious Aftermath<strong>_

_You know that I want you_

_And you know that I need you (cause I'm a free bitch, baby)_

_I want it bad, your bad romance_

_**Anzu's P.O.V.**_

I looked at the shocked faces Of Ryou and Bakura. They looked at me so weirdly that I was freaking out inside. Should I have told them?

"I need to sit down." Bakura muttered, plopping on the couch, his head in his hands.

"Me too." Ryou sighed, plopping on Bakura's lap.

"Get off you fool!" Bakura snapped, shoving Ryou off of his lap.

I looked down, more tears falling down my face. Then, I felt two hands on either side of my hips, and two more hands resting on my stomach. I looked forward to see Bakura hugging me, and looked behind me to see Ryou hugging me as well.

"If you feel that way about both of us, then I guess we'll have to share, which is a first for me." Bakura whispered.

"We both love you, and we'll both be here for you." Ryou added softly.

Anzu's eyes widened, and her tears dried up immediately.

"Oh, you guys! Thank you!" I cried.

Bakura laid a kiss on my cheek, and Ryou laid a kiss on my neck. Blushing, I looked at both of them, a shy smile on my face.

_I…I'm surrounded by so much love! More love than I get from my own parents! _I thought.

"You can stay here as long as you like. That bastard of a father doesn't deserve a wonderful daughter like you." Ryou told her.

Then, Anzu looked down, realizing what she has to do.

"Bakura, Ryou. You guys know that I can't have a romantic relationship with both of you. It wouldn't be right." she pointed out.

Bakura and Ryou looked away, knowing she was right.

"So…what are we going to do about this?" Ryou asked.

"Since I'm going to be staying here for a while, I need to truly get to know the real you. Lately, I've been feeling that you two haven't been all that honest with me." I smirked.

Ryou and Bakura blushed, focusing their attention on something else.

"Now, don't pretend with me. I want to see what you guys are really like. There is nothing stopping you, so go for it. Besides, I'll love every piece of you." I added.

_This kind of reminds me of a song by Lady GaGa when she sings about how she would love every nasty and terrible thing about a guy…I think it was Poker Face._ Ryou thought to himself.

"Was there any sexual implication behind that statement?" Bakura smirked, walking over to me.

"No, pervert!" I laughed, slapping his arm playfully.

Ryou watched on, slightly envious of his twin.

_He always knows how to get the girls. When I'm myself, none of the girls notice me. Will Anzu? _he wondered, sighing.

"I'm going to cook something for you guys. I'm sure you're hungry, Anzu-chan." Ryou piped up.

_I really do like cooking. Will Anzu think I'm girly?_ Ryou panicked.

I gave Ryou a wide smile. "That's so sweet of you, Ryou! Always the gentleman!"

Ryou blushed as he went into the kitchen.

"I can be a polite stick in the mud too!" Bakura was saying.

"Shut up! Your brother has _manners_, unlike you! And he's so sensitive, unlike you!" I pointed out kind of harshly.

"Well, excuse me Mazaki, but I-!"

"Don't call me Mazaki anymore. Anzu will be just fine." I smiled, satisfied at his shocked expression.

"Now we are getting somewhere!" Bakura smirked.

He leaned down to kiss me, but I pushed him away.

"Ah, ah, ah! You and Ryou have to share, remember? I also want to really understand how the two of you work."

"You make it sound like we are toys." Bakura muttered.

"Maybe you are." I smirked, walking away from Bakura.

I could tell that he was gaping at me, but since I was not under the restrictions of my parents, I can speak freely. Then, I felt arms wrap around my waist from the back, and a hot breath on my neck.

"Why don't you prove it?" he whispered huskily, kissing my neck.

"The food is ready!" Ryou called from the kitchen.

Flustered, I hurried to the kitchen. Smirking, Bakura followed me. Ryou had cooked egg drop soup, onigiri, and shrimp cocktail.

"Oh, yum! That looks so good!" I gushed.

"Here, try an onigiri." Ryou told me.

He popped on in my mouth.

"That's so good!" I mewed.

Ryou then saw that my eyes looked tired from the day.

"Oh no, Anzu-chan! You look so tired. You know, just sit at the table." Ryou told me.

I did as he asked and sat down. Then, Ryou got out a spoon and a fork. He fed me my egg drop soup first.

"Thanks, Ryou-kun." I told him.

Sure, this is what mothers do to babies, but I'm in terrible need of assistance in so many things, that I'm just tired of doing things on my own. I need a break.

Bakura looked on, jealousy apparent all over his face.

"I can help too." he said.

Bakura picked up the fork and fed me some onigiri and shrimp.

_Do they truly want to help me, or are they just trying to outdo each other?_ I wondered.

I was too tired to care. Ryou noticed that I had some soup on the corner of my mouth.

"Uh oh, you have soup on you. Let me get that." he said.

Ryou licked the corner of my mouth, I was as red as Knuckled the Echidna now. Then, Bakura kissed my cheek for no reason.

_They are acting like Hikaru and Kaoru from Ouran High School Host Club. _I thought.

For some reason, I liked the attention I was receiving. I never received that much affection from my parents.

_Bakura and Ryou really do love me, and if they keep this up, then I will want the both of them even more than I do._

"I'll show you where you will sleep." Bakura told me.

He led me away from the table. Suspicious, Ryou followed us.

"Here we are." Bakura said, leading me into a room.

"This is your room, isn't it?" I asked, looking around.

"That's very perceptive. How did you know?" Bakura asked.

"I could tell just be looking at those porn manga over there." I replied, pointing to them.

Ryou laughed at his twin, while Bakura quickly stashed those out of plain sight.

"We have no guest rooms, Anzu. My room doesn't have porn, so you can sleep in my room. I'll take the couch." Ryou told me.

"Actually…I don't want to fall asleep by myself. I would feel much safer if you were there." I shyly told him.

It was true. I would just have nightmares about my father taking me back home, which is not what I want.

"Um…s-sure." Ryou stammered.

Bakura's jaw dropped open as Ryou led me to his room.

"You better not lay a finger on her, damn it!" Bakura shouted after Ryou.

"Oh, like you didn't?" came Ryou's reply.

I laughed, hugging Ryou. "Thank you so much."

"I'd do anything for you, Anzu. Even if I have to die." Ryou replied.

I happily skipped into Ryou's room.

"I know that you don't have any nightwear and stuff. You can borrow some of my clothes." Ryou told her.

He tossed the smallest size T-shirt and basketball shorts he had, knowing that his other clothes would be too big.

"Thanks, Ryou." Anzu replied.

She found the bathroom and started to change.

_I like it here. Here I have two guys who love me unconditionally. I love them so much._

After changing, I ran into Bakura. I noticed that he was checking me out, and I just rolled my eyes playfully. I proceeded to walk past him, but Bakura grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him. He kissed me passionately, and he whispered "Sweet dreams."

"Same to you." I whispered back, blushing for the umpteenth time that day.

I hurried into Ryou's room. He was already in bed, and was reading a book. I climbed in on the other side, and snuggled into the blankets.

"What are you reading?" I asked.

Ryou blushed and quickly closed Bakura's porn books. "Oh, nothing important." he replied sheepishly.

I raised an eyebrow. "It was Bakura's porn, wasn't it."

"Damn it."

Laughing, I hugged Ryou goodnight. He softly kissed my cheek, and then turned off his reading lamp. I subconsciously snuggled up to Ryou, feeling warm. Not really knowing what to do, Ryou hesitantly put an arm around my waist. I immediately felt comfortable, and that night, I dreamed only sweet dreams...

* * *

><p><strong>*whistles* The chapter title lived up to his name. Also, I just found out on tumblr. com that this person who's screen name is "fuckyeahbadyugiohfanfiction" added this fanfic to hisher list of the worst Yu-Gi-Oh fanfiction ever created. That made me sad :'( Is this really bad? I hope not. That kinda pissed me off, though. Well, anyways, I'll see you!**


	12. Bad Medicine

**I'm in such a good mood that I decided to update the very next day! Hurray! Even though it's only been a day, I feel better about the whole "worst fanfiction in the world" problem. Thanks Riv and Lady F for the encouragement! And Fire Ice and snowcones, I will read your story ASAP. Now, this whole chapter will kinda be like the last one-pure fluff! But, the fluff won't last forever, and you'll see why in later chapters. There was a bit of foreshadowing in the last chapter, if anyone noticed. Well, I'll shut up now. Sugar makes me type a lot of useless things…*kittyface***

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 12 Bad Medicine<strong>_

_I want your love and I want your revenge_

_You and me could write a bad romance (oh, oh, oh)_

_I want your love and all your lover's revenge_

_You and me could write a bad romance_

_**Ryou's P.O.V**_

I woke up to the sound of groaning. I checked my alarm clock; 4:30 am. I looked down to see Anzu's head on my chest. She felt (and secretly looked) hot, and I immediately felt her forehead. She was burning up.

"Anzu-chan, wake up." I said softly.

Anzu slowly opened her eyes. "I don't feel good." she moaned.

"Come with me." I told her gently.

I helped Anzu out of bed, and I led her to the bathroom. There, I took out a thermometer and took her temperature. It was 101.6.

"Oh no! You have a fever!" I cried.

By then, Anzu was already groggy, and was almost asleep.

I rushed out of the bathroom and into Bakura's room. Bakura was lying in a heap on his bed, his hair stuck out everywhere.

"Bakura, wake up!" I shouted, shoving him out of bed.

"Shit!" Bakura cried as he fell on the floor. He glared at me, hair in his face. "What the hell is your problem?"

"Anzu-chan has a temperature of 101.6, she needs attention right away." I explained quickly.

Bakura isn't one to mess with when woken up in the middle of the night.

His eyes widened, and he jumped off the floor and ran into the bathroom. Anzu was slumped on the counter, and Bakura quickly picked her up.

"You'll be okay, Anzu." he whispered, brushing my hair off my forehead.

"Get the Tylenol out! That will start bringing her fever down." I told Bakura.

"Ahh…Bieber Fever…" Anzu murmured in her sleep.

"And do it fast! She's going crazy!" I added quickly.

Bakura laid Anzu down in bed in Ryou's room, and went to get the Tylenol and a glass of water. I returned with a cold cloth.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Anzu's P.O.V.<strong>_

"Anzu, wake up." Bakura murmured.

"Whaaa? Did Justin Bieber get shot yet?" I yawned, the fever getting to my head.

"Only in CSI, which unfortunately was not real. But seriously, wake up!" Bakura commanded.

I slowly sat up, and I faced Bakura and Ryou with sleepy eyes.

"You have a fever, so you need to take some medicine." Bakura told me.

"I don't want it." I snapped like a child.

I flipped back over, giggling like a drunkard. Fevers do a wonder on me, which is why I am rarely sick.

Ryou smacked his forehead, and Bakura growled at me.

"Anzu, this is not a joke. Take the pills." he snapped back.

"I hate swallowing pills!" I whined.

"Quit acting like a child." Bakura told me, getting impatient.

He tugged on the back of my shirt, but I slapped his hand away. "I won't take them!"

"You leave me no choice then." Bakura said.

Bakura put the two pills in his mouth, and then forced me to face him. His lips crashed with mine, and he opened my mouth with his tongue and forced the pills in.

"Mmmm!" my cries were muffled as Bakura began to really kiss me, causing me to relax and swallow the pills.

Ryou just sat there the whole time, sweat dropping at the both of us.

"Make sure you don't do that to me if I don't want to take a pill." he told his twin.

"Shut the fuck up, Ryou!"

Ryou applied the cold cloth to my forehead, and then I immediately began to calm down.

"Hmmm…. Bakura tastes like Justin Bieber…" I murmured, obviously not knowing what I was saying.

Ryou muffled his laughs in both his hands, and Bakura looked like he wanted to kill me. Then, he saw my peaceful face, and his anger dissipated. He leaned down and removed the cloth from my forehead. From there, he kissed my forehead and then put the cloth back on.

"You're probably the reason why you got her sick; you gave her Bieber Fever." Ryou smirked.

"You little turd!" Bakura shouted.

He proceeded to chase Ryou around the house, determined to beat the crap out of him.

* * *

><p>I awoke to the bright, shining sun. I felt something cold on my head, and then went to remove it.<p>

"A washcloth? But what…?" I trailed off.

Then, it all came flooding back to me. The fever, Bakura's…_forceful_ way of giving me pills…and the embarrassing things I blurted out.

_Oh man!_ I groaned to myself.

I went to sit up, but felt several pressures. I looked side to side to see both Ryou and Bakura lying with me, their arms around me.

_Wow…they both wanted to make sure I was okay. That's so…loving._ I thought, smiling to myself.

Then, I felt a hand trail down and squeeze my rump. Realizing it was Bakura, I slapped him hard across the face, and he ended up falling out of bed.

"What the-?"

"Pervert!" I shouted, pulling my shirt down to cover my rear.

Bakura rubbed his forehead, groaning. Then, a devious smirk appeared on his face.

"Well, I just can't help myself. You're so alluring." he said.

He stood up and walked towards me. I subconsciously backed up until I hit the wall. Bakura leaned his body in, his face super close to mine. He licked my lips, and laid a kiss on the corner of my mouth.

"Admit it; you want _me_." he whispered, kissing my neck.

I shivered in pleasure as his kisses started to trail down my collarbone to my chest area.

"Bakura, why do you insist on having sex with girls in _my_ room?" Ryou asked, getting out of bed.

Irritation was evident on Bakura's face as he slowly turned around to face his brother.

"Why do you insist on being a douchebag?" he seethed, slowly stepping towards Ryou.

I sighed and plopped on Ryou's bed as the two brothers ran around the house, threatening to kill each other.

_Well, at least life here will never be boring._ I thought, grinning.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay for Vexshipping fluffiness and Bieber Bashing (if you like JB, then I apologize)! If you thought that the chapters before this were dramatic, then prepare yourself! Things are about to get bad. See ya!<strong>


	13. Wanted Dead or Alive

**Thank yous to Riv, Lady F, FI snowcones (Fire Ice and snowcones), and RRstarr (Ryanneravenstarr) for reviewing (I like to give my reviewers nicknames XD)! Now, this chapter will change EVERYTHING. The pairing will be revealed, and…there will be character death (I'm not telling). So prepare yourself for all of the genres in this story; drama, romance, humor, and **_**tragedy**_**.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 13 Wanted Dead or Alive<strong>_

_Ohhh ohhh ohhh oh oh oh_

_Caught in a bad romance_

_Ohhh ohhh ohhh oh oh oh_

_Caught in a bad romance_

_Ra, ra uh uh uh_

_Rum-aaa rum mum-aaa_

_Ga, ga ooh la la_

_Want your bad romance_

_Walk, walk, fashion baby_

_Work it, move that bitch crazy_

_Walk, walk, fashion baby_

_Work it, move that bitch crazy_

_Walk, walk, fashion baby_

_Work it, I'm a free bitch, baby_

_**Anzu's P.O.V.**_

Later that day, I was sitting at the kitchen table, still in Ryou's clothes. I stood up and scourged the fridge, looking for stuff to eat. Sadly, there wasn't much there.

_Hmmm…I'll just go shopping! Besides, I owe them a lot. _I decided. _But first, I need a change of clothes._

Bakura and Ryou were watching TV, so I tiptoed back into Ryou's room. I took out a pair of his skinny jeans and a random red shirt and quickly changed clothes. I slipped on my shoes and then walked over to the family room.

"I'm going out for a bit, so I'll see you later." I informed them.

"Where?" Bakura asked, jumping to his feet.

"Just to the store. You guys need some different kinds of food. I have some money in my purse. No escort is necessary." I replied.

"You look good in my clothes." Ryou smirked.

I blushed at the compliment while Bakura looked ready to kill.

At that moment, Marik and Malik busted through the front door.

"Honey, I'm home!" Malik cried, sitting on Ryou's lap.

"I'm not gay, damn it!" Ryou cried, pushing Malik off.

Marik then saw me standing there. He looked at the twins, and then back at me. An evil look came about his features.

"So, you three are starting a harem, eh?" he snickered.

"We are doing no such thing-!"

"Whatever, Bakura. Hey, Malik! This gives me an idea for a fanfic! It will be a fic called Caught in a Bad Romance, and it will include a three way between Anzu, Ryou, and Bakura, and some Lady GaGa songs!"

"No way in hell will that ever happen." Malik sniggered.

"Get the hell out of my house!" Bakura shouted.

With much pouting, Marik and Malik left, already working on the fanfic. I glanced at Ryou and Bakura, amused.

"I take it that this happens a lot?" I asked.

"Yes it does." Ryou sighed. "Sorry you had to see that."

"No, I thought it was cute." I replied, giving a genuine smile.

"Oh Ra, I hate cute." Bakura muttered.

"Well, you like me, right?" I asked flirtatiously.

Bakura smirked and walked over to me. He gently kissed my lips. "Like is an understatement." he smirked, looking me up and down slowly.

"Then that means you like cute. "I said sweetly before walking out.

"You just got served on a silver platter." Ryou told Bakura, giggling.

"We aren't in the 90's, Ryou. No one says that anymore." Bakura snapped.

"In America!" a random voice said out of nowhere.

"What the hell was that?" Bakura asked, a bit creeped.

"Oh no! Caught in a Bad Romance was added to fuckyeahbadyugiohfanfiction's list if the worst Yu-Gi-Oh fanfiction ever! How could this be!" came Marik's cry from outside.

Bakura stormed out the front door, and found Malik and Marik on their laptop next to the door.

"I guess I wasn't specific enough; Get the hell off my _property_!" he shouted.

The two scurried away, their tails tucked in between their legs (…O.o).

Smirking, Bakura was about to go back inside, but then the sound of a gun being loaded stopped him dead, frozen in fear.

* * *

><p>I walked to the nearby Wal-Mart with some pep in my step. Life with Ryou and Bakura is so much fun, that it couldn't get any better. Just when I was about to cross the street to get to the store, I saw a familiar car barreling towards the traffic light. I recognized the driver to be my mother, Akane! She was crying hard, so I ran over to her window.<p>

"Mom! It's me, Anzu!" I called to her.

Akane rolled down her window, the tears just pouring out.

"Mom, what's wrong?" I asked, getting really nervous.

"I'm glad you're safe! But…but it's your father! He…he…!"

My eyes widened when she told me what he did.

"No, no, NO! Hurry, let me in!" I cried, my own tears starting to fall at a fast rate.

I jumped in the passenger seat as we drove back to the place from where I left- Bakura and Ryou's house.

* * *

><p>When my mother and I arrived at Bakura and Ryou's house, yellow tape was everywhere, and there were four police cars and an ambulance parked. Then, I saw my own father, Daiki Mazaki, getting arrested. I saw Ryou kneeling beside a bloody body, that I recognized to be…<p>

"BAKURA!" I screamed, running past everyone.

Ryou was crying his eyes out, and so was I.

"Ryou! What happened!" I shouted, balling my fist into his shirt.

"H-he was shot by your f-father!" Ryou cried. "He's dead, Anzu-chan! _Dead_!"

I released Ryou, my mind overwhelmed. My father shot Bakura…

"NOOO!" I shouted, kneeling over Bakura.

"Why? WHY!" I cried out. "He…He was the one that fell in love with in the end! Oh God, WHY?"

I fell upon Bakura's cold, lifeless body, not caring that I was getting covered in his blood.

_Why…why did this happen? Not Bakura! He didn't deserve this! I love him!_ I cried in my mind, my tears mixing with his blood.

Akane came over to me, and tried to pull me up.

"We can't be here, Anzu! We can't do anything for him!" she told me.

"I love him, mom! I love him!" I cried, resisting her.

"I know, honey. I love your father, but he just got arrested for murder! Just like for him, there is nothing else that we can do!"

Akane was finally successful in pulling me up, and she carried/dragged me away from the bawling Ryou and the soulless love of my life.

_Bakura…you can't be dead! Not after everything we've been through!_ I screamed in my head.

Then, all of the memories of Bakura and I came flooding back to me, and this made Bakura's death hurt even more. As Akane and I drove home, suicide was the only thing on my mind. But, I knew that Bakura wouldn't want me to kill myself over him. I remembered Bakura's final kiss he gave me just minutes ago.

_Dad…why did you kill Bakura?_

* * *

><p><strong>*blows nose* This was too heartbreaking, even for me. What will Anzu and Ryou do now? Why the hell did Daiki Mazaki, Anzu's own <strong>_**father**_**, kill Bakura? I probably won't update the very next day like I've been doing. This story will be wrapping up soon, so you will see, well, how everything ends in the next few chapters. How will the romance of Bakura and Anzu end? Until then, see you.**


	14. I Need a Hero

**I'm back, baby! Sooner than I thought! XD sorry, I just had a Snickers bar. Oh, and from the reviews I received, I could tell that many didn't like what happened to Bakura…**

**Anzu: You think?**

**Me: Anyways, one review showed extreme sadness. *cough* Riv*cough*. One was just confused *cough* Fire Ice and snowcones *cough*. The other was extremely pissed off at me *cough* ryanneravenstarr *cough*. Please don't hurt me you three! I love you all!**

**Riv: *sharpening her pitchfork* Uh huh, sure we won't.**

**RRstarr: *takes out knife* Yes, we all love how you killed Bakura.**

**FI snowcones: *lights a torch* We love you.**

**Me: *sweat drop* Uhhh… I'll just run now.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 14 I Need a Hero<strong>_

_I want your love, and I want your revenge_

_I want your love_

_I don't wanna be friends_

_Je veux ton amour  
>Et je veux ta revanche<br>Je veux ton amour  
><em>

_I don't wanna be friends (Oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhh)  
><em>

_I don't wanna be friends (Caught in a bad romance)  
><em>

_I don't wanna be friends (Oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhh)  
><em>

_Want your bad romance (Caught in a bad romance)  
>Want your bad romance!<em>

_**Anzu's P.O.V.**_

The very next day, my mom Akane and I were packing our things to move out of the house. My father, the murderer of my lover, was currently awaiting trial. There was an opportunity for bail, but do you know what my mother said?

"Hell no!"

During an interrogation, a detective asked why he killed Bakura. His answer?

"Because he was brainwashing my daughter! He is a sin upon my daughter's pure heart, and he had to be disposed of!"

Without Bakura, Ryou was all by himself, so my mother and I moved in with him. For hours every day, we would go in Bakura's room and just cry, mourning his death. A funeral was held five days later, and during the wake, I requested some alone time so I could say goodbye. Once alone, I walked up to the casket, and I laid a hand on his cold, pale cheek.

"Bakura…I was too late! I love you, but I'm too late to tell you!" I sobbed. "I can't believe that my own father killed you in cold blood! Now I won't be able to…wahhhhh!" I slumped to the ground, my tears free falling down. I was eye level with Bakura, and I took his hand into mine.

"Bakura…I will always love you." I sniffled out.

I place a warm kiss upon his cold, yet soft, lips, and then I got up.

"Goodbye, Bakura." I whispered.

I ran out of the chapel, knowing that I wouldn't be able to control my emotions at the funeral.

* * *

><p>Days later, Daiki Mazaki, my father, was sentenced to fifty years in prison in solitude. He was currently 43, so by the time his time was served, he would be 93…if he survives that long. One night, Ryou was crying in his sleep, and then, he had a dream that changed everything forever…<p>

_**Ryou's Dream (Ryou's P.O.V.)**_

_I was alone in a dark space, looking around in terror._

"_Where am I?" I asked out loud, starting to shiver._

_Then, a bright white light appeared before me, and then right before my eyes, the soul of my dead brother appeared before me._

"_Bakura!" I cried, trying to hug him._

_Of course, with Bakura just being a soul, my hug went right through him._

"_Ryou, I'm glad to see you doing well." Bakura gave me a small smirk. "Nah, I'm just kidding. You look terrible."_

"_Why do you think that is?" I snapped, tears starting to fall._

"_Calm down, Ryou. I came to you to ask you for a favor." Bakura told me._

"_What?" I said, shocked._

"_There is one way for me to be resurrected. Thanks to you and Anzu's undying love for me, that way has been revealed." Bakura told me._

_Then, a golden necklace like thing appeared around Bakura, a weird looking circle and triangle at the bottom. It had several prongs, and an Egyptian eye was in the middle of the triangle._

"_W-what is that?" I stammered._

"_An object that belonged to our ancestors for centuries; the Millennium Ring." Bakura said. "This Millennium Item is similar to Yugi's Millennium Puzzle. For now, it can hold one soul. When you wake up, this will be around you, and my soul will be within it. I will need to exist in the Millennium Ring until the gods create a new body for me. They showed compassion for me, and thus gave me another chance at life. I will be able to appear, but only by using your body. You will soon see how that works. Soon, my brother, I will be alive again, and will see you and my beloved Anzu again. Give her a message for me. Tell her that I love her, and that I will meet with her tomorrow night using your body. Can you do that for me?"  
><em>

"_Yes, Bakura! I'll do anything for you!" I cried._

"_I'll hold you to that. After all, it's time for you to be a hero and save that day." Bakura teased._

_Bakura reached out a fleshless hand, and laid it on my cheek. I grasped his hand, without it going through, and my tears wetted it. Then, when my eyes were closed, savoring my twin's touch, he began to fade away…_

_**End of Dream**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ryou's P.O.V.<strong>_

I groaned as I opened my eyes. The sun was shining, and my head was pounding. I felt a weight on my chest, and looked down to see…the Millennium Ring!

"Bakura was right! It's here! This means that his soul is alive in it! Anzu-chan! Akane-san! Wake up!" I cried, running into their room (which used to be Bakura's).

Anzu sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes. "Geez, Ryou. What is it?" she asked, yawning.

She reached over for her mother's glass of water and began to drink.

"Bakura's soul is alive!"

Anzu's eyes widened and she spit out her water, choking slightly.

"W-what?"

"What is all of the ruckus about?" Akane sighed, just now waking up.

"Anzu, I'm not lying to you! Bakura appeared to me in a dream, and told me that his soul is living in _this_, the Millennium Ring!" I told her excitedly.

I showed her the Millennium Item, and she looked at it, amazed.

"It's kinda like Yugi's Millennium Puzzle." she observed.

"Exactly! So, if you don't believe me, Bakura will be out of the Ring tonight. He told me to tell you that he loves you, and that he'll see you tonight. He said something about using my body so his soul can appear! The gods are preparing a body for him, Anzu-chan! He will be alive again!" I cried.

Anzu and Akane stared at me in disbelief.

"Are you sure that this wasn't wishful thinking?" Akane asked, thinking I had gone mad.

"No! This Millennium Ring just appeared today! His soul is in here! Anzu, you will see him again tonight!"

Anzu just sat there, so many thoughts running through her head.

_This is just too good to be true! Will I see my Bakura again? Was Ryou just dreaming? I will find out tonight!_ she thought.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that I made some readers happy! XD So, in the next chapter, will Anzu really see Bakura again? Was this just a dream? Knowing me, it won't be easy to guess. :3 You'll find out soon! And there is a poll on my profile, deciding which couple I should use for my next multi-chapter story. Please vote! Pweaaaaseeee? Well, ja ne!<strong>


	15. Michishirube

**Hey, all! Welcome to the most suspenseful chapter in this whole story! Is Bakura's soul even alive? Many thought he was *cough* my reviewers *cough. Speaking of reviewers, thank you to the lovely Riv, Lady F, RRstarr, and FI snowcones for reviewing! I loves you all! Now, the chapter title "Michishirube" translates to "guidepost", which, if you have watched the last episode of D.N. Angel, is the ending song. This chapter will kinda be like a songfic, but not the entire chapter. I will have the original Japanese lyrics, but I will have the translated version underneath the original. I feel that this song really is like this chapter, and you'll see. It's a beautiful song, so if you ever have time, look up Michishirube by Shunichi Miyamoto and listen. Well, that's it from me for now.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 15 Michishirube<strong>_

_I want your love and I want your revenge_

_You and me could write a bad romance (Oh, oh, oh)_

_I want your love and all your lover's revenge_

_You and me could write a bad romance_

_**Anzu's P.O.V.**_

The entire day, I just stared into space outside. Bakura…_alive_? After being shot through the heart by my father? Why does this seem like a dream, yet a cold reality at the same time? Is this too good to be real?

"Oh, and Bakura wants you to dress nice." Ryou said out of nowhere.

I jumped and turned around and saw Ryou smiling at me from the from the front door. When he saw my look, he immediately knew what I had been doing.

"Anzu, have some faith in your heart," Ryou said, standing next to me. "As Bakura's brother, I wouldn't lie to you about something like this. I am his kin, after all. Even though Bakura and I haven't been acting like true brothers, I still love him and will always be there for him. And right now, he needs me, so I'll stick by him till the very end, no matter how ridiculous this might all seem. And Anzu-chan, you have a role, too. You give me the sister I never had, and you give Bakura the lover he never had. He needs you, and you know that you need him. So, do to him like he would for you; believe in him."

My eyes widened at the Ryou I had never seen. If Bakura could hear him from the Millennium Ring now. Ryou does care about his brother, more than I ever thought, yet Bakura treated him like crap ninety-nine percent of the time. He's also so self-sacrificing. He shut away his love for me in order to make Bakura and I both happy. Not to mention that he's going to let Bakura use his _body _to see me. With tears spewing over, I crushed Ryou in a huge bear hug. He gasped, a bit surprised.

"A-Anzu-chan…" he stammered, turning bright red.

"I'm ashamed that I didn't fall in love with you!" I cried.

Ryou's eyes widened, and the breath was taken out of him. "What are you saying?"

"You are the one of the most wonderful people I have ever met. Someone like you deserves his true love. And I…I just feel like a terrible person!" I cried out.

Ryou smiled softly at me, hugging me back.

"I've learned that love doesn't work like that. We can't control who we love at all. Fate led you to Bakura. I don't know who fate will lead me to, but I wasn't meant to be with you." Ryou explained. "But know this; my love for you is so great that I'm willing to let my body be used so you can see your love. I'm willing to go to hell and back to make sure you and Bakura are happy. Love is a fragile thing, so don't say that you are ashamed of not falling in love with me. I will be fine. You just focus on Bakura, okay?"

With that, Ryou placed a kiss to my forehead, and went inside, leaving me with my thoughts.

_Bakura…when you receive your body, you better treat Ryou like a queen…er, king. You owe him so much already, but this takes the cake. Ryou is not the girlfriend stealing jerk like you made him out to be. He was in love. He cares so much for the both of us. I know that I will go out of my way to make sure he is taken care of as well. Bakura…will you?_

* * *

><p>That night, at eight pm, I changed into my favorite burgundy thin strap dress that flowed to right under my knees. I put on my black wedge sandals, and brushed my neck length hair out. Akane had to work late today, so it was just Ryou and I, and soon to be Bakura. Taking a deep breath, I walked out to the backyard where Ryou was waiting. He smiled upon my arrival.<p>

"You look beautiful, Anzu-chan." he told me.

"Thank you, Ryou-kun." I replied softly.

Ryou looked up at the full moon, and then closed his eyes. "It's time, Anzu-chan. Bakura is just itching to get out."

I giggled, and suddenly a bright light surround Ryou.

"Ryou?" I called to him, getting kind of scared.

The Millennium Ring was soon visible, and when the light died down, the man who stood in front of me was no longer Ryou. The man looked up from the ground, and everything seemed to go in slow motion as my eyes widened.

Staring right at me was Bakura Necrophades, the guy I fell in love with. I tried to say something, but as I opened my mouth, no words could escape it. My hands started to shake, and tears welled up in my eyes.

"Hey, Anzu. Long time no see." the soul of Bakura said, that familiar smirk of a smile on his face.

_**Tomorrow never knows, dakedo ima**_

_**Mayoi wa nai sa**_

_**Hare wataru sora ni mayou**_

_**Tsubasa no youni**_

_Tomorrow never knows but now_

_I don't have any hesitations_

_Like the wings_

_That gets lost in the sunny sky_

"BAKURA!" I cried, running straight into his arms.

Tears started to stain his clothes (well, Ryou's clothes) as I cried on his shoulder, shaking uncontrollably. Bakura returned the embrace as he ran a hand through my hair, missing the familiar touch that was me.

"Y-y-you really are alive!" I cried, burying my head into his chest. "I thought I had lost you forever! I love you so much!"

Bakura didn't know what to say. He just was so happy to be holding me again.

"I've missed you, my apricot." Bakura whispered to me. "But soon, all three of us will be together again."

_**Sayounara... arigatou...**_

_**Kimi ga ita kara**_

_**Mirai eto tsuzuku michi**_

_**Aruki daseru kanarazu**_

_**My dreams come true**_

_**Shinjiteru...**_

_Good bye... thank you..._

_Because you were here_

_I can start walking _

_On the path leading to the future_

_I believe that_

_My dreams come true..._

Knowing that he was including Ryou, I cried even harder. "Your brother is the kindest soul that has ever lived. Do you know that you owe him your all? He shoved his feelings to the side in order to make me happy, and so that you could see me again as a lover. Ryou loves the both of us! He would do anything to make sure we were happy!"

Bakura rested his chin above my head, continuing to stroke my hair. "I realized that when I visited Ryou in a dream. I've been a terrible brother to him. In fact, I haven't been a brother at all to him. I've just been an asshole all this time. I truly regret the things I have done to him. It's funny, it took me dying to realize that. Heh…I'm pathetic."

I broke away from the hug and looked at Bakura in the eye. I was only about three inches shorter than him, so it wasn't that hard.

"You are not pathetic. Don't even think that for a second. Besides, I was the cause of the two of you feuding. The fact that I fell in love with both of you at first made it worse, so worse that my own father…"

I sobbed again, and Bakura brought me into another tight hug.

_**Look into my eyes kanashimi no**_

_**Namida wo koete**_

_**Yasashisa wo mitsuketa yo**_

_**Kibou no ka ni soshite**_

_**Sun will shine**_

_**Boku wa boku ni natte yuku**_

_Look into my eyes overcoming the_

_Tears of sadness_

_I found kindness_

_On the hill of hope and then the_

_Sun will shine_

_I become myself_

"This all happened for a reason, Anzu. With death, brought a different me. I am no longer the bastard thief you once knew. I have been cleansed, and now I am ready to return to the living world. I am ready to be a real brother…and I'm ready to be a real lover." Bakura told me, releasing me from the hug.

We were now in a dancing position, and I gave Bakura a loving smile.

"Dance with me." I whispered, wrapping my arms around his neck.

Bakura gave me a genuine smile, and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"With pleasure." he whispered back.

I leaned my head against his neck as we stepped together under the pale moonlight. Tears of joy started to softly fall as I remembered the memories and adventures Bakura and I had together.

The bickering in the classroom… the two of us at the dance club …Bakura coming over to my house…our hilarious trip to the library…the kiss on the nose…Bakura stealing from the jewelry store…our first kiss after bailing him out…me staying over their house…getting sick…Bakura kissing the pills down my throat…his death and funeral…and now here, in the backyard of him and Ryou, slow dancing together.

_**Meguru toki no naka de**_

_**My wish come true**_

_**Kimi ni ai ni yuku kara**_

_In the passing time_

_My wish come true_

_I'll go and see you so_

I was brought from my trance when Bakura tilted my head up with his index finger. Light blue met dark brown as we gazed into the eyes of the other.

"I love you, Anzu Mazaki. And I always will." he whispered, his lips ghosting over mine.

"And I love you too, Bakura Necrophades." I whispered back.

Bakura pressed his warm lips against mine, and time seemed to stop. As I kissed him back, Bakura's loving hands rested on both my cheeks. A spark seemed to go off as he deepened the kiss, his tongue sweeping passionately against mine.

_My love for you is great, Bakura…and I know that soon, we will be free to do as we wish with it._ I thought, closing my eyes in content.

_**Here there everywhere**_

_**I feel...**_

* * *

><p><strong>I believe that this was the most touching (in an emotional way) chapter I have ever done. What do you guys think? Did I make a reader out there cry in emotion? I made myself cry…which is pretty scary. Anyways, I hope that people were touched by this, and that you will treat love like a glass vase. Treat it with great care. It's very fragile! Well, ja ne, minasan!<strong>


	16. Stand by Me

**Wow, an update in just two days? I deserve some cake! Well, I guess it's just that I'm excited for this story, since we're kinda close to the end. So close that there's only-**

**Polari: Don't spoil it for everyone!**

**Me: But it will end in-**

**Polari: Shhhh! Let the big finale do itself when it shows up.**

**Me: That's what she said!**

**Polari: We are reading a story by a perverted fifteen year old girl. Our author, ladies and gentlemen!**

**Me: Whatever. Anyways, welcome to the second most suspenseful chapter in the story! Will Bakura get his body back? Or will he be stuck in the Millennium Ring forever? Oh, and this is another songfic like chapter. Again, it's not the whole chapter. The song is the chapter title: "Stand by Me" by Ben E. King.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 16 Stand by Me<strong>_

_Ohhh ohhh ohhh oh oh oh_

_Caught in a bad romance_

_Ohhh ohhh ohhh oh oh oh_

_Caught in a bad romance_

_**Ryou's P.O.V.**_

I felt something warm against me in my sleep. It was the morning after Anzu and Bakura saw each other since his death. This warmth I felt was…familiar. I thought it was Anzu again, so I cuddled closer, hoping that whatever she was upset about, a close friend could comfort her. But, when I cuddled closer, the person definitely was not Anzu. Whoever the strange person was, they had rather defined arms, not soft like Anzu's. And their breathing wasn't feathery; it was kind of rough. This felt even _more_ familiar...

_When the night has come  
>And the land is dark<br>And the moon is the only light we'll see  
>No I won't be afraid, no I won't be afraid<br>Just as long as you stand, stand by me_

I opened one eye, and the vision was kind of a blur. I could see the image of snow white hair, and pale skin, like mine…

My eyes opened completely, and I realized that I was cuddling next to my twin brother, Bakura Necrophades! I was so shocked and happy, I could barely breathe.

"BAKURA!" I cried, fully glomping him.

This caused us to fall out of bed and onto the floor.

"Huh? What?" Bakura said groggily, unaware that he was back in the land of the living.

"You're back! You're truly back! The gods separated your soul from me!" I cried, tears starting to fall.

Bakura's eyes widened, realizing that Ryou was right.

"I've missed the real you, Bakura! Seeing you as a spirit wasn't enough!" I sniffled, the tears falling faster.

Bakura smiled, the most genuine smile I have ever seen him give me. He then wrapped his arms around me in a hug.

"I've missed you too, Ryou." Bakura whispered. "I'm sorry for all the things I have done to you. You've done so much for me, and I haven't acted like a brother. From this day forward, we are more than just orphaned twins. We are a _family_."

_And darlin', darlin', stand by me, oh stand by me  
>Oh stand now<br>Stand by me, stand by me_

_Family_. I haven't heard that word in years. Family. I like the sound of that.

"What's going on, Ryou?" Anzu asked, rushing in my room with her mother Akane.

"Bakura's back!" I cried, feeling joyous all over again.

Anzu looked down to see it to be true.

"Bakura!" she cried, glomping him as well.

"Bakura!" Akane cried as well, glomping him, despite seeing him for the first time.

Bakura was underneath the pile, and he actually started to laugh. Not an evil laugh or a sarcastic chuckle. A _real_, happy laugh.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you all…and, who are you?" Bakura asked, looking at Anzu's mother.

"I'm Akane Mazaki, Anzu's mom. Feel free to call me Akane. Your brother has told me so much about you that I feel like I've known you my entire life. I even know about your porn stash."

"Akane-san! Ilencesay on the ornpay!" I hissed in Pig Latin.

Bakura faced me, a familiar pissed off look on his face. Even though he has changed a lot for the better, he still has a temper.

"Um, let's go make tea for later, Akane-san." I said quickly, getting off of Bakura and dragging Akane to the kitchen.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Anzu's P.O.V.<strong>_

It was now just Bakura and I in Ryou's room. As he gazed at me, Bakura laid a hand on my cheek, and slowly trailed it around my face, taking a moment to trace the outline of my lips. I leaned into his touch, slowly closing my eyes.

"You know, I miss being able to touch you with my own hand." Bakura said, a smirk on his face.

_I__f the sky, that we look upon, should tumble and fall_  
><em>And the mountains should crumble to the sea<br>I won't cry, I won't cry, no I won't shed a tear  
>Just as long, as you stand by, stand by me<br>_

My eyes opened back up, and my face flared up, realizing the double speak in his words. "Even after all of this time, you're still a pervert." I muttered.

His smirk wider, Bakura flipped us over so that he was on top.

"And my desire for you hasn't changed either." he replied.

I rolled over, putting me on top again. "Don't count on that kind of stuff anytime soon."

Bakura rolled again, with him on top. "You know me; I have ways to get what I want."

Rolling my eyes, I flipped again. "In case you haven't noticed, my _mother_ lives here too, not to mention Ryou."

_Flip._

"So?" Bakura replied.

_Flip._

"God, you are so inconsiderate."

_Flip._

"God, you are so sexy when you're mad."

_Flip._

"Quit trying to distract me."

_Flip._

"Who said I was distracting you? It's true."

_Flip._

"Are you trying to make me fall for you all over again?"  
><em>Flip.<em>

"Is it working?"

_Flip._

"It already did…a long time ago."

_So darlin', darlin', stand by me, oh stand by me  
>Oh stand now<br>Stand by me, stand by me_

Bakura flipped over for the last time. He pinned my arms above my head, making me completely at his mercy.

"That's a good thing, because even though I couldn't recognize it, I fell for you a long time ago as well." he murmured.

My eyes widened, my lips parting slightly. Bakura took advantage of that and kissed me, each one more heated than the last. He eventually released my wrists so he can rub his hands up and down the sides of my body. His tongue pulled away from mine as he began to kiss my neck. He bit down on a sensitive spot, making me gasp. He licked and kissed the bite mark, soothing it.

_Whenever you're in trouble won't you stand by me, oh stand by me  
>Oh won't you stand now<br>Stand by me, stand by me_

"You're mine. No one else will dare take you away from me ever again. Even if it means I have to die again, I will for you." Bakura whispered.

"And if it comes down to it, I will do the same for you." I whispered back.

I put a hand on the back of his head and leaned his head towards mine, capturing his lips in another heated kiss. Bakura then began to undress me, and we then showed our love to each other in the most passionate way known.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile, thousands of miles away…<strong>_

"Ryou, why did you drag me to the store when we had tea at home?" Akane asked, confused.

"Trust me, you don't want to stay in the same house as Bakura when he gets his "Hulk Smash" face on. And besides…I figured that he wanted some alone time with Anzu. They do love each other, after all." Ryou explained. "I just hope that they used protection."

"What?" Akane asked, a confused look on her face.

"Nothiiiiiiiing." Ryou replied, sweat dropping.

* * *

><p>Bakura and I laid in bed, still unclothed. I suddenly felt shy as I wrapped the sheets tighter across my body. Smirking at my timidity, he rolled on top of me and placed a gentle kiss on my lips.<p>

"Don't suddenly be so shy," he said, removing the sheets. "I already saw and kissed everything. Or did you forget so soon?"

I flushed and looked away. "I know, I know. It's just all coming down hard on me now. I was too caught up in the moment to realize all of this."

Bakura rolled off of me. "Do you regret making love to me?" he asked, a bit of hurt in his voice.

I crossed my arms on his shoulder and rested my head on it.

"Of course not, Bakura. I love you, and this was the most passionate way to express it. I just got caught up in that passion that I didn't really get to all of the fun out of it." I replied.

Bakura then rolled over, putting him on top of me. "I'll be happy to do it again." he murmured, kissing me softly.

Then, we heard the front door open and the voices of Ryou and Akane.

"Shit!" we both hissed, jumping off of each other.

We scurried for our clothes. Bakura had ripped my bra and panties apart during our love-making, so I had to run into Bakura's old room and grab new undergarments. My hair was a mess, but I didn't have time to brush it back.

"Instead of getting tea, we got you all some Starbucks." Akane said cheerfully, coming into out bedroom.

"Thanks mom!" I replied just as cheerfully.

She then noticed that I had a bruise on my neck. "Anzu, where'd you get that mark from?"

Before I could sputter some excuse, a shout could be heard from Ryou's room.

"YOU DIDN'T USE PROTECTION?" the voice of Ryou shouted.

Akane looked at me and smirked. "So, you and Bakura have been naughty while Ryou and I were gone?"

Blushing, I walked out of my room to the kitchen where my lonely cinnamon frappé was waiting. I guess that I forgot to mention that when Bakura climaxed, it was on Ryou's floor…

* * *

><p><strong>Yay for censored lemon! Sorry, I had to keep it at rated T you guys. Besides, not everyone (including me) wants a sweet, romantic scene ruined with a lemon. The next chapter is the final one, you guys! Thanks for standing by me for three months! Oh, and before I forget, I would like to thank my fabulous reviewers<strong>

**RiverTear980**

**LadyFelton1994**

**Fire Ice and snowcones**

**Ja ne, minasan!**


	17. Come Sail Away

**Hey, you guys! Welcome to the third most suspenseful chapter—**

**Polari: This is the last chapter, you fool. **

**Me: Oh yeah. Argh! I could murder a cup of tea right now! Long story short-never buy an iTunes card from Wal-Mart. They're rigged! Anyways, as this being the final chapter, I would like to thank all of you who reviewed, added this to your faves and alerts, and those who added me to their faves and alerts. **

**Polari: Quit being dramatic! I wanna see the last chap!**

**Me: *wipes tears* Hey! Drama is my middle name! Have you even read my stories? Three frigging months I've been working on this! Well, all good things must come to an end. And while I'm at it, I'd like to thank my fabulous five who reviewed!**

**RiverTear980**

**LadyFelton1994**

**Fire Ice and snowcones **

**Ryanneravenstarr**

**zorosgirl2013**

**Little mini dictionary ****(I know, redundant ftw)**

**okaasan****- mother**

**musuko****- son**

**kazoku****- family**

**ani****- older brother**

**otto****- husband**

**Hearts and cookies to all my readers!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 17 Come Sail Away<strong>_

_Ra, ra, uh uh uh_

_Rum-aaa rum mum-aaa_

_Ga, ga ooh la la_

_Want you bad romance!_

_**Ryou's P.O.V.**_

"Anzu-chan, seriously, where are we going?" I asked from the front seat.

It was summer, and Anzu, my twin Bakura, Akane-san and I were driving somewhere far away. In fact, we had to pack suitcases. I suspected that this was a vacation, but I was the only one who didn't know where we were going.

"I told you; it's a surprise. It wouldn't be one if I told you, would it?" Anzu replied, winking at me.

"I guess not?" I sighed, pouting.

Anzu and Bakura were in the backseat, holding hands. I didn't mind in the slightest. Besides, I don't want to witness their public affections. For some reason, Akane-san has been oblivious to them. Oh, well. It's for the best.

"Ooh! I just saw Vic BolognaEggnog!" Anzu squealed, looking out the window.

"Anzu, that was Vic McDerpADerp." Bakura sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"Oh….whoops."

I face palmed as I pretended not to know them for the rest of the ride.

_**Several Hours Later…**_

I saw a highway sign that read Osaka. So, we're going to a big city! When I realized that, I started jumping around in my seat like a little kid.

"We're in _Osaka_? What are we doing here?" I asked, excited.

"I knew that I shouldn't have let him drink that Monster." Bakura muttered.

Akane smirked at me. "You'll see tomorrow morning. Now we have to check into the hotel and grab some real food-I'm starving!"

We pulled in to a four and a half star hotel- Hotel Hankyu International! No way!

"Warrgh! This is so cool! We're staying at the Hotel Hankyu International! No way!" I cried, looking up at the tall yet luxurious hotel.

Surprisingly, Bakura and Anzu weren't wetting their pants in excitement like I was. What's going on?

Our hotel room was on the ninth floor, and had a pretty good overview of Osaka. We were all sharing one room, and there were two beds.

Bakura glanced at Anzu, a smirk on his face.

"Looks like Anzu will be sleeping with me." Akane grinned, steering her daughter towards their chosen bed.

If only I had a camera to take a picture of the look on my brother's face. Where are Malik and Marik when you need them?

Akane put a hand on my shoulder and led me to the huge window.

"Ryou, I'm sure that you are wondering why you are here." she began.

"Yeah…" I replied, curious.

"Well, just take a look straight ahead. What do you see?" she asked.

I looked ahead, and I squinted, not sure what she was talking about. But then, I saw it. The place I've wanted to go to, even before Bakura and I were orphaned.

"No way! It's Umeda Joypolis Sega! No way, no way, no way! How did you know I wanted to go here?" I cried.

Akane winked at Anzu and Bakura. "You twin and Anzu told me. I just paid for it."

"That's still very important! Thanks!" I cried again.

Then, I had a sudden flashback, and it seemed that time stopped.

_**Flashback **_

"_Ryou, I'm sure that you are wondering why you are here." Tina Necrophades began._

"_Yeah, mom." six year old Ryou replied, clutching on to her skirt._

_Six year old Bakura just smirked, a demon child._

"_Welcome to your new home." she grinned._

_Ryou gasped in shock. It was the simple one story house near Domino High School. It had a great backyard for playing. Ryou and Bakura wanted a simple lifestyle, not in the big house they used to live in. It was too busy and too much for little kids._

"_Thank you mother!" Ryou cried, jumping on Tina._

"_Hey, what about me?" Bouzouki Necrophades asked, stretching his arms out. _

_Bakura decided to jump in his arms just because. He wasn't a very huggy person._

"_Now we can live a normal life like you and Bakura always wanted." Tina said, smiling._

"_Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Ryou cried, clutching his mother._

_**End of Flashback**_

Tears came to my eyes as the memory ended.

"Ryou?" Akane asked, tapping my shoulder.

I turned around and wrapped my arms around Akane in a huge hug.

"Thank you, okaasan!" I cried.

Akane looked at me in surprise. "Mother?" she repeated.

"You remind me so much of my mother, and you've been a mother to Bakura and me ever since you and Anzu-chan moved in. You're my mother now, so Anzu-chan better watch out." I said, teasing slightly.

Tears came to Akane's eyes this time as she hugged me back.

"Well, musuko, welcome to the Mazaki family." she said.

Anzu joined in the hug, so happy to have a real family. Akane glanced at Bakura, who was standing there, arm crossed.

"Come on, musuko! We are a kazoku!" Akane told him.

"Yeah, ani!" Ryou grinned.

"Come, otto!" Anzu laughed.

Bakura blushed at Anzu's last word.

"We aren't even married!" he snapped.

"Someday." Anzu replied.

Rolling his eyes, Bakura swallowed his pride and joined the group hug.

_This is what a real family is like._ Anzu thought, smiling to herself. _We have set sail to our new life, leaving behind the past. Come sail away with us, Bakura and Ryou. Forever._

We all broke away from the hug, a little teary, even Bakura.

"Well, we didn't come here to cry. We go to Umeda Joypolis tomorrow! For now, let's eat!" Akane grinned.

"Yeah!" I cried in agreement.

Okaasan and I walked out of the hotel room. Anzu was about to follow suit, but Bakura grabbed her arm, pulling her back.

_**Anzu's P.O.V.**_

"What's wrong, Bakura?" I asked, wondering why he stopped us.

Bakura didn't say a word; he just leaned his head forward, closed his eyes, and landed a kiss on me. Not expecting that, my eyes widened, and I gasped. The kiss ended before I could respond.

"I have something for you." he whispered in my ear.

Bakura reached in his pocket, and pulled out a small black velvety box.

"Remember when you called me your husband a few moments ago?" he asked softly.

I nodded, my heart began racing. Bakura got on one knee, and opened the box. I almost fainted. Inside was a beautiful diamond ring! But…why?

"This is a promise ring. But soon, it will turn into an engagement ring." Bakura told me.

My heart pounded even faster. Was he….?

"Anzu Mazaki, when we get out of high school and graduate from college, will you marry me?" he asked solemnly.

If there wasn't a door behind me, I would have really fainted. Bakura was _proposing_ to me!

"Yes! Of course, yes!" I cried, jumping on him.

Bakura fell back on the floor, wrapping his arms around me. This time, I really began to cry. Bakura made me sit up, and he slid the ring on my left hand's ring finger.

"Oh my god…!" I gasped as I looked at the glittering ring.

Bakura pulled me towards him, and I wrapped my legs around his waist as he hugged me on the floor. This time, I placed an unexpected kiss on him, and he pulled me closer, moving his lips against mine.

Meanwhile, Ryou and Akane were listening through the door, smirking.

"It took him long enough." Akane whispered to Ryou.

"I'll say." Ryou agreed, a bubbly smile on his face.

As they heard a moan from me, they pulled away from the door.

"It looks like they're going to be a while. Let's go eat, okaasan." Ryou told Akane.

"That sounds good. And just so they know, I'm not paying for those sheets to be bleached." Akane joked.

Laughing, the two went downstairs while Bakura and I expressed our love in the most passionate way.

_**Caught in a Bad Romance: FIN**_

* * *

><p><strong>Finished! The story is OVER! Now, what's next! Oh, first order of business; I promised a oneshot of their choice to the people who…well, I kinda forgot, but a oneshot was promised! Riv-chan already gave me her pairing to write. LadyFelton1994 and Fire Ice and snowcones (whom at that time was Go Girl), if you want a oneshot from me, please tell me the pairing you want me to do. I'm happy to do them! The oneshots will be posted as separate stories, and I will notify you when they are published! XD<strong>

**Oh yeah, and another thing! There are two polls out! One is asking what pairing I should use for my next multi chapter story, and the other is asking if I should include a bonus chapter, telling what happens at Umeda Joypolis Sega with the family! Please vote! I will be closing both polls in a week. You are in control…that sounded wrong.**

**The bonus chapter will be added to this story.**

**And lastly, thank you all! I had fun, and I hope you did too! For the last time in this installment, ja ne, minasan!**

**PRK**


	18. Bonus Chapter: The Aftermath

**This is a bonus chapter of Anzu and Bakura's wedding! This is created by RiverTear980! So I'll turn it over to her!**

* * *

><p><strong>RiverTear980: Alrighty dokie. Here's hoping that this actually works! *fingers crossed*<br>**

**Caught in a Bad Romance: The Aftermath**

_**{Anzu's Point of View}**_

A loud alarm roused me from my sleep. I slammed my hand on the clock's switcher, turning it off. I sighed slightly and rolled onto my back.

"Today's the day, isn't it?" I mumbled. As I pulled the covers off me, I felt a cold hand run along my arm. I glanced over my shoulder tenderly, seeing the love of my life, Bakura, lying beside me. His deep crimson-brown eyes bored into mine with looks of pure love and adoration.

"Good morning, gorgeous." he smirked. I leaned over and kissed him on the lips gently.

"Today's the day. The day that we've been waiting five years for." I whispered in his ear. He latched his hand to my cheek and pulled me onto him. I giggled slightly and kissed him deeper, with more passion.

"I suppose it is." Bakura laughed slightly. He resumed his lips' position on mine and licked them, requesting entrance. I, of course, allowed with enthusiasm. Just as we were getting serious, a light knock came on the door. Bakura groaned slightly and I sighed. Wrapping myself in a robe, I walked over to the doorway. I cracked the door open, wincing at the light that came streaming through the opening.

"Y-yes?" I mumbled incoherently.

"What? You're not ready yet?" I identified the voice as my mother's. "You should be getting to the salon, and the manicurist, and the-"

My eyes widened. "Shit, what time is it?"

"11! You're going to be so late! Your first appointment is in 20 minutes!"

Foul language was the only sound that could be heard for the next half hour.

Needless to say, the day was rather rushed until the ceremony. However, we all somehow got everything to turn out right.

So now here I am, standing outside the church, surrounded by friends. My dress, hand-picked by mom and I, was long, white, and flowed like a river. Small silver sequins dotted the length and the strapless neckline. Around my neck was a small pendant; something that Bakura gave me before I went off to school in America.

I still couldn't believe all of this was happening to me. I tried my best to keep myself from crying tears of happiness.

"Anzu, darling? Are you alright?" my friend Polari asked me quietly. I looked up at her and chokingly replied, "Yeah. I'm great. I just... can't believe that this is finally happening."

She smiled sweetly at me and whispered into my ear,

"Get used to it hon; this is real now." She hugged me tightly and I embraced her back.

A familiar tune rang through the building. It wasn't the normal barrage of pop music, but a classic organ piece. As the opening notes played, the large wooden doors opened silently in front of me. My mother Akane grasped my arm kindly, and led me down the aisle. My mind wandered slightly as we walked to the melancholy tune. Usually the bride's father walks her down the aisle. But if Dad was still alive today and here, I don't know what would happen...

I shook the thoughts from my head. _No, today is a happy day; not one to be ruined with depressing thoughts. Snap right out of it, Anzu!_

When I looked back up, my mind was immediately cleared; in front of the white laced altar stood Bakura. He wore a handsome black suit with a thin black tie around his neck. I almost couldn't recognize him in it! I blinked. He was still there, looking as attractive as ever. After that, it seemed to take an eternity to walk up the aisle.

Akane let go of my hand slightly reluctantly and turned to head to her seat in the front row. I could see the gleam of tears in her eyes as we separated. I gazed back onto the altar area. Behind Bakura were Ryou, Malik, and Marik. Ryou had his eyes on me and Bakura; not grudgingly though. I originally thought that he would come to dislike Bakura and I for...various reasons, but it never turned out like that. We were still the best of friends, even to this day. Malik and Marik still kept up their mischievous shenanigans; commonly annoying Bakura and Ryou by making weird videos and coming into conversations at the most awful of times. Lately, Malik had begun dating a strange brunette girl nobody has known until now. He says that she fell from the sky like an angel and Marik says she jumped off a building onto him. I still keep the idea that they're both completely insane in my head.

Behind me were my dearest friends: Akane, Polari, and Yami. Akane is a close friend of mine; and Ryou's girlfriend. She's really funny, sarcastic at the best of times, and extremely kind. She also has the craziest red hair anyone could have ever seen! Polari and Yami are two extremely fun people; Polari is generally cheerful with just the right amount of, how can I say, bite? And Yami is very protective of Polari; always looking out for her and such. She speaks very properly and formally all of the time, and overall a very nice person.

I love all of them to death.

The pastor cleared his throat and began.

"Dearly beloved ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony..."

Throughout the ceremony, the pastor said "ladies and gentlemen" too many times to count. About halfway through, Bakura's eyes rolled so much that they were getting stuck in said position. All I did was giggle at the weird face that would result. Marik looked close to murderous with every word that came from the pastor's mouth. Malik had to hold him back upon several occasions.

"-Bakura Necrophades, do you take Anzu Mazaki to be your lawfully wedded wife; in sickness and in health, until death do you, ladies and gentlemen, part?"

Bakura tried his best to rid his face of sarcasm and replied sincerely,

"I do."

The pastor smiled very creepily before turning to me.

"Well that's very good! Won't you agree, ladies and gen-"

"JUST GET ON WITH IT!" A random voice called from the back. He flinched back, then continued,

"And do you, Anzu Mazaki, take Bakura Necrophades to be your lawfully wedded husband; in all trials and issues that, ladies and gentlemen, you may encounter?"

'He's just making this up as he goes along! It annoys me!' I thought to myself.

"I do."

"Then, dear ladies and gentlemen-"

"LET ME AT HIM! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" Marik roared from behind Bakura. Everyone turned and faced the Egyptian with his fangs showing and emanating murderous intent left, right, and center.

"Holy crap, Marik! What the hell?" Bakura shouted to the psycho.

Malik was trying his best to hold his older brother back, eyes widened with fear.

"Oh. My. Ra. Marik, did you take your anger pills today?"

Marik snarled in retaliation.

"Of course not! I didn't think I would need them! They make me feel weird!"

I sighed slightly, and made a simple suggestion.

"Marik~! If you don't calm down, the squiggly lines are going to get you~!"

Marik froze immediately.

I laughed.

Malik face palmed.

Bakura looked at me so confused you could have put a caption on the image and made it an unmotivational poster.

The pastor peered up from behind the altar shaking violently.

"You may kiss the bride!" he squeaked.

Bakura pulled me suddenly towards him and murmured,

"Now this is what I'm talking about."

Our lips locked.

Our friends applauded.

Marik was in a fetal position in the corner of the room mumbling to himself about squiggly lines.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Riv: Mwahaha! I've done it! With this, I shall become one of the four Seraphim!**

**Ryou: Umm, you're in the wrong series, Riv. This is Yu-Gi-Oh, not Tales of Symphonia.**

**Riv: Oh. Uh, are you sure this is Yu-Gi-Oh? I thought this is-**

**Bakura: DON'T!**

**Riv: ...Fine then. Anywhoodles, I really hope you liked this ^^ I worked really hard on it, and jet lagged me doesn't like working hard! Jet lagged me wants to sleep! Or stay up. Or one of the two... And the pastor is based on a real person. He was the host at a little dancing...food... thing... *cough* in Malaysia, and he would not stop saying "ladies and gentlemen". It is an official inside joke in my marching band now ^^ **

**I suppose Punkie can start her author's note now. But I have one last thing to say:**

**POKEMON BATTLES ON TRAINS! CUZ CARD GAMES ON MOTORCYCLES IS OVERUSED!**

**Ah yes, and I have the best, relevant disclaimer ever. And it's true.**

**I do own Yu-Gi-Oh! It's right there! I got it for RM70! All 224 episodes in Japanese! Be jealous, fools! Oh wait. Apparently they refer to the rights... my bad.**

**Me: Haha thanks for the lovely author's note. And thank you for the bonus chapter! I enjoyed it very much! And I hope you readers did as well! Please direct the reviews for the bonus chapter to RiverTear980. She did create this chapter, after all. :P I'm sure she'd love to hear from you all! Besides, reviews are like porn to her, so satsify her urges! **

**Riv: Actually-**

**Me: Thanks for reading! Riv and PRK are out! Ja ne!**


End file.
